


A Light In the Dark

by Woah_Bro



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, Medieval, Swords, Wayhaught - Freeform, lesbians with swords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woah_Bro/pseuds/Woah_Bro
Summary: Wayhaught medieval. Nicole Haught was living her life in her village until something happens that forces her out and into the cold hard world out there. Read along as she tries to get revenge and maybe find love in the harsh world full of knights and princesses!
Relationships: Jeremy Chetri & Doc Holliday, Jeremy Chetri & Xavier Dolls, Nicole Haught & Randy Nedley, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught, Xavier Dolls & Doc Holliday, Xavier Dolls & Nicole Haught
Comments: 43
Kudos: 92





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you think you’ve already read this, you might have cause this will be the second time uploading it because it just deleted itself. So thats fun but I do hope you like it.

“Mother the tomatoes are ready for picking as well!” Nicole yelled over her shoulder as she started with the many vegetables. 

Her mother, Elizabeth, was inside doing the numerous daily chores in the house while Nicole was outside doing the chores of the farm. They had a garden, a couple chickens, and a horse. It wasn’t easy life but they did pretty well for themselves 

She picked in the garden for hours, finding all the ripe and ready vegetables to bring back to her mother. With the plentiful load they could have some fresh stew tonight. She was just starting to stand up and dust off her trousers when Shae came strolling by. She was the prettiest girl in the village and she always caught Nicole’s eye.

“Hello Nic, how’re you?” She wore a brown dress with white sleeves, it must’ve been new cause Nicole had never seen it.

“Oh hello Shae, I-I am good, just pulling what was ready in the garden, daily chores and all.” Nicole rubbed her dirty hands on her tunic and trousers, only smudging dirt, but she wasn’t paying attention. 

“Well I was gonna walk to market, I have to get a couple things, would you like to accompany me?” The red headed girl all but tripped over her basket at the question. She knew that she shouldn’t be feeling these types of feelings towards women, but she couldn’t help it.

“Oh yes. I need to go to the market as well I believe. Just wait one moment while I run these to my mother.” Shae gave a small smile and nod, while Nicole picked up the basket and ran inside with haste. 

“Mother!” Nicole all but ran into the older woman as she came inside. 

“Yes darling? What are you yelling for-who’s that outside?” The taller redhead sat down the basket of picked vegetables and looked at her mother very seriously.

“Mother, Shae of the Presserman’s house just came by and asked if I could accompany her to the market? I’ve already gardened this morning and I’ve fed the chickens as well as Wilmer, please?” She was almost begging her at this point, she really wanted to go with Shae. The market is her favorite place, but at barely 17, this would be the only time going without her mother. 

“Yes you can go, see if you can find some good meat for us tonight? I’m really craving some stew and if everything goes well, you could invite Shae over. See you tonight, I love you Nicole” 

“I love you too mother, so much!” She gave her mother a hug and a quick kiss to the cheek before grabbing the coins and walking out.

The walk to the market didn’t take too long, it felt even shorter due to the girls talking and laughing the whole way there. Once they started hearing beautiful music, they knew they were close.

“So Nicole I must tell you something before we go further,” 

“Alright then,” the tall red headed girl stepped to the side, out of the way of the road, and looked at the girl expectantly. 

“Today I have not been truthful, I did not ask you to accompany me to the market ONLY just to be nice, I wanted to make someone jealous and I feel awful about lying to you so far.” The girl looked nearly in tears by the end of her confession and Nicole did not have it in her to be angry in any way.

“Dear Shae, I am not upset, and do not call yourself a liar if you are not one, never once did you lie to me today. But I don’t see how being out with me is going to make anyone feel any certain way,” Nicole said softly as she stepped the tiniest closer. 

“You are one of the most sought after in the village, but you give no one the chance!” Shae laughed as she wiped her tears away. 

“I have not seen any men coming to my door.” 

“It’s women, not men. Most know it is indecent in the eyes of the lord but they can’t hold their thoughts,” 

“Women fancy me?” 

“Nic, you are one of the kindest and most genuine people, not to mention how good you look while chopping wood. If I could allow my heart to you, I gladly would, but it sadly has a mind of its own.” Shae reaches up and kisses Nicole on the cheek.

“I thought I was the only one to have the impure thoughts,” Nicole mumbled more so to herself.

“Nic, if you could hear the things that some of the girls say about you in passing, your cheeks would be as red as your beautiful locks.” Shae laughed and linked arms with her, heading back towards the market.

“Let me know who, and I will help you.” She wagered. The slightly shorter woman looked to think about it before looking at Nicole and nodding.

“It is the butcher's son, Pete. I don’t know why but my heart seems to belong to him.” She shook her head. 

“You cannot control your heart, you only follow it.” 

“You are magnificent,” 

“I know,” Nicole whispered and led the way up the road.

Once they got to the market, they looked around at all the great things going on around them. There were people there selling and bartering for all her eyes could see. There were amazing furs, beautiful cloths, delicious looking foods, and some of the finest armory. Nicole loved going over to the blacksmith and testing out the swords, it was sad knowing she would never get one. Her mother basically forbade it.

“Oh ‘ello Nic! How ya doin this morning'?” Lonnie asked as Nicole came up to the booth. Shae had wandered off, hoping to find Pete‘s shop. Lonnie was a nice man with a little stubble, and a little bit of an ale belly, but he was kind and he had always let her touch the weapons even when she was only a child, letting her play with knives and other things while her mother shopped. 

“You know Lonnie, the usual, came to grab some stuff for mother,” Lonnie knew her mother from when they were kids, and if you ask her, she’d say that the man might have taken a liking to her. 

“How’s your mother?” I think I’ll go see ‘er one of these days,” 

“She’s doing great, nothing to complain about,” he nodded and gave a small smile as Nicole took a look at the same sword she looked at every time. 

“How much again?” 

“Nic you know, it’s 10 pence, but for you and because I know you’ve been looking at this for a long time, I will cut it down to half price.” Nicole looked up with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. 

“You would really do it for 5 pence for me?”

“I mean I wouldn’t say just for you, I mean it’s been here a while and obviously it’s not going to anyone at the price it’s at. And you give me greens whenever I need them so I think it’s only fair,” he gave her a small smile and held out his hand, “Deal?” 

“Deal.” 

“Now you cannot tell your mother I sold it to you, she would kill me on the spot, y’know.”

“The secret is safe with me,” Nicole smiles and pulls out the coins.

“I know it is kid,” Lonnie took the coins then turned around and went into his tent. He came out a second later with a belt and a scabbard.

“No sir, that is too much for only 5 pence.” 

“Nic please take it off my hands, I do not have any use for it and it’s an old one, see?” He lifted his tunic to reveal a newer looking one on his hip.

“Lonnie, are you sure? I don’t want you to regret-“ 

“Oh youngling, I know it is in good hands with you, I can feel the draw from the sword like you do. I know you’re to do great things,” 

“Thank you so much Sir, I think you should swing by and see my mother, she would be very pleased to see you,” 

“Get out of here with your flattery you already got the sword, haven’t ya?” She smiled and bowed just a little then turned around to find Shae. She was clasping her belt around her waist when she bumped into someone. The person almost fell but Nicole managed to wrap her arms around the body so they didn’t fall.

“Oh heavens I am so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going, forgive me?” The tall girl was spouting out apologies before the girl even had gotten out of her grasp. 

“Hands off, you bloody scoundrel,” Nicole looked up only to have a sword under her neck, one hand resting on her hilt and the other pulling away from the girl.

“Wynonna, it wasn’t her fault, we bumped into each other, call off Dolls,” Nicole didn’t look away from the burly giant of a man, even after he pulled the sword from her throat.

“I am terribly sorry about that—oh my god you’re bleeding, let me take care of you,” the girl Nicole has previously bumped into looked everywhere but at her as she was looking through their bags. “Found it!” 

When the shorter girl looked up, it was like time stood still. The girl was the most beautiful person she’d ever laid eyes on. She has a natural glow about her, that Nicole noticed, even though they had just met. She has these amazing eyes that have a little bit of blue, brown, and green in them. She felt her heart skip a beat when she smiled at her. 

“Can you hear me?” Nicole then noticed that her mouth was moving, she just wasn’t hearing anything. 

“Yes, I can hear you,” Nicole finally let out. 

“I’m Waverly, what’s your name?” Even her name was beautiful. 

“Nicole, Nicole Haught,” 

“I’m glad I noticed you were a woman, because with the pants and low tunic and all, I sort of thought you were a man.” Waverly apologized

“I was born with broad shoulders, strong bone structure, and I’m tall? Do not fret, it happens a lot. That is why usually I go by Nic,” 

“Well Nic, as I was saying earlier, this will hurt but it will clean your neck,” she had put some liquid on a cloth and was dabbing it on her neck. She couldn’t help but wince slightly, she was right, it hurt.

“Oh lord, Nic are you alright?” She took her eyes away from a smiling Waverly when she heard her name being called. Shae came rushing through the crowd, dropping next to the red head. Shae put her hand on Nicole’s thigh, and Waverly seemed to notice because she hurriedly pulled away.

“I’m fine I swear, it was a bit of a misunderstanding.” Shae tilted her head back and looked at the cut.

“What kind of misunderstanding?” She turned and glared at the dark skinned man who was slowly putting his sword away.

“It’s okay, he thought I was going to hurt Waverly, and if I thought a beautiful lady like her was to be in danger. I would do the same.” She gave a smile to Waverly who seemed to not want to meet her eyes, but Nicole could see a faint pink on her cheeks. The man of the group reached down and Nicole grasped his forearm, pulling herself up.

“Sorry for the inconvenience, Lady Waverly,” she bowed and lightly picked up the brunette's hand to kiss her knuckles. “Besides the harsh introduction,” she looked over at the man, “it was a pleasure to meet your acquaintance,” 

“The pleasure is mine,” Waverly curtsied st the taller girl. 

“Oh I assure you, it was all mine,” 

“Good lord it was MY pleasure, can we just go?” The older looking girl said. Nicole hadn’t had the chance to even look at her due to Waverly capturing her gaze. She had long dark brown hair and very pretty features but in Nicole’s eyes, it was nothing compared to Waverly.

“Yes my lady,” he stepped forward, pulling Waverly out of her staring contest with Nicole. 

“My lady, we must go.” 

“Yes Dolls, alright,”

She stepped back from the taller girl and looked at her one more time, gave a small smile, then turned around and was lost in the crowd again.

“What was that all about?” Shae asked.

“I know that she was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen,” Nicole said dreamily, still looking the way where they had walked. 

“Okay come on lover boy,” Shae laughed as she pulled Nicole. They spent the rest of the daylight walking around the market, then they finally headed back to their village. 

They were about halfway to their village with her mother's meats in tow, when they stopped.

“Do you smell that? It smells like something is burning,” Nicole looked at Shae in confirmation. Shae tilted her head up to sniff the air.

“Yes. You’re right, it smells like wood burning but it’s probably someone tending a fire.” Nicole tried not to worry, but something was telling her she needed to get home. She picked up her pace and let Shae follow behind her, only a little bit later was when she saw the smoke in the sky.

“Shae we MUST get home,” Nicole dropped the basket of meat and took off running towards her house. 

Sure enough, when Nicole came over the hill that their village was at the bottom of, she saw their whole village set ablaze. Every building was on fire, with people Nicole didn’t recognize, fighting in the middle.

“Shae you must get to your family!” Nicole yelled to her. She slid down the side of the hill, sword in hand, running to her house. 

“Mother!” She yelled once she came upon their hut, it all but completely destroyed due to the flames around them. When she heard no answer, she turned and looked at the chaos around her for a moment before pulling her tunic over her nose and kicking through the door.

“Mother?” She yelled frantically as she sheathed her sword and looked around. She could barely see, the smoke being too much for her senses. She looked under the rubble for a couple minutes. She was starting to feel light headed, she didn’t know how long she’d been in there. She was just about to turn around and leave when under a collapsed wall, she saw movement.

“Mother!” She called and ran over to pull the wall up. Sure enough, her mother lay there almost lifeless. “No no no,” she chanted as she pulled her mother into her arms and ran out of the door, just as the ceiling collapsed.

There was fighting going on all around her but Nicole was only focused on getting her mother to safety. She turned and headed towards the forest. She ran for a minute before setting her mother down at the base of a big oak tree.

“Wake up mother, please!” She cried as she shook her mother. Hands cupping her face Nicole could do nothing but cry. 

“N-Nic?” She was crying on her mother’s stomach when she heard her.

“Yes, yes mother I am here,” she grabbed her mother’s hand and held it close to her face.

“N-Nicole you must know, I will not survive the day.”

“No mother. You mustn’t talk like that!” Nicole said in exasperation. She could feel her chest get tight as the tears started coming, just at the thought.

“Nicole, listen. I had already been hurt when I retreated into the house,” it was then that the daughter noticed the red cloth of her dress was a darker shade of red near her stomach. She pulled up the severed cloth, only to find a deep wound on her stomach from what looked to be a dagger. 

“No no no,” Nicole fell to her knees at her mother’s side, crying as she realized what was going to happen. She had figured she looked pale due to the lack of oxygen, but it was because she was dying and there was nothing she could do.

“I’m so sorry mother! I shouldn’t have left, this is all my fault.” 

“Nic do not say t-that,” the older woman reached her hand up and wiped away the tears from her face. “I want you to get far from here, okay? Get as far away and start a new l-life, okay?” 

“Yes mother, I will try,” the younger girl adjusted her mother so her head was resting on a root. 

“I’m not leaving till you take your last breath, I will be here with you until the end.” Nicole said as she pulled her hand to her lips and gave it a kiss.

“As you wish,” For the first time since Nicole found her, she seemed to relax. She gave Nicole one last smile “I love you Nicole, I know you will do great things,” 

“I love you too mother,” in a matter of seconds, her mother’s hand lost its grip and fell to her side. Nicole let out a sob as she fell. Her mother was gone. The only person that mattered in her life was gone.

She set her mother’s arms across her chest and went and picked some flowers, putting them in her hands. She kissed her forehead for a moment, letting her tears fall. She then stepped away, wiped her face and headed back, with a look of pure vengeance on her face


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for even making it to the second chapter!

_2 years later_

CLANK CLANK CLANK

CLANK CLANK CLANK

Nicole could feel the vibrations of the sword rattling into her palm but she didn’t care. She had a night terror and woke up in a cold sweat. She didn’t care that she had been at this for so long that the sun was starting to rise. She kept stabbing and slashing at the pole with armor on it, as if it were a person.

“Nic! Get your ass in here!” She finally stopped what she was doing and turned around to face who was calling her. Shae stood out of her sleeping bag and looked pissed off.

“My apologies that I woke you, but at least now we can get a head start on the day,” Nicole said with sarcasm dripping out of her mouth.

“Piss off, I honestly don’t even know why I’m here with you anymore.”

“I think it is ‘cause our village burned down and all we have is each other?” The taller girl said while sliding off her night wear. She pulled on a tight undershirt to conceal her breasts then slipped into her light tunic and dark brown trousers. She laughed as the darker skinned girl rolled her eyes. She slipped her trusty boots on before standing up and stretching. Hopefully tonight she could get a good night's rest, she’d definitely need it.

“We’re not far from the Earp Kingdom I believe. I want to see what we can get in there today. We’re running low on supplies.” Nicole nodded and helped finish packing up camp. She threw their cots into the small cart that was pulled by their horse then looked at Shae.

“I’ll ride Ranger in, if you want to lay in the cart and sleep some.” She felt bad because she knew she woke her up this morning.

“That sounds good to me, thank you Nic,” she nodded and hopped onto the horse, waiting for her to get settled in the back. She flicked the reins and he was off. He wasn’t the fastest horse in all the land, but he sure was the most reliable.

Around them, the forest was just starting to come alive, animals just waking up due to the sun rising. She could see the night mist glistening off the grass, she could feel the morning air deep in her lungs. She saw a doe and her young drinking from a stream. There were rabbits and squirrels dashing through and up the trees. She saw birds flying above them, free as can be. She loved calm mornings like these.

As Nicole rode closer and closer to the kingdom, she couldn’t help but feel anticipation, but she didn’t know why. She’d never stepped foot into the kingdom, they stayed mostly on the outside, not getting in anyone’s way. But with the sun up high in the sky, and Shae still soundly asleep, she started to see the walls.

“Shae, wake up!” She called over her shoulder. She heard rustling then a yawn as she asked her to pull to the side of the road. Shae went into the woods and relieved herself, Nicole going herself when the other girl came back.

“I was asleep awhile, sorry to not be able to keep you company.

“It is alright, you know me in the early hours, all in my head and not one to talk,” Shae nodded then waited as Nicole climbed onto the horse, pulling her up to sit in front of her.

“You know you need a haircut soon, starting to get long,” Nicole reaches up and plays with the end of her red hair. She had cut it to just past her jaw, to make her seem more man like. It was now past her jaw and almost to her shoulders, now that she thought about it, it had been awhile.

“Do you think I should cut it before getting to the gates?” Nicole asked Shae.

“I don’t think a couple inches will make you seem more feminine, and I mean hell, in our village people thought you were a man with full length hair.”

“ ‘tis cause I am so charming,” Nicole smirked, resting her chin on the other girl's shoulder.

“Yeah yeah whatever you say,” the girl in the front laughed and leaned back into Nicole, they still had quite a ride.

-|———

“Halt!” A knight called out to them as they came upon the gate. They both sat up a bit straighter and Nicole tried to have as much of a manly posture as she could. She had learned to run a little bit of dirt on her jaw and around to make it look like she had just shaved. No one questions why she didn’t have any facial hair anymore, just that she shaved often.

“Names?”

“Nicholas and Shae Haught Sir,” Nicole spoke in an octave lower; she already had a deeper voice thank god, so only a little could go a long way.

“Yes, well you are good to go inside once we check the cart.”

“Yes sir,” she said in confirmation. He stepped closer, hand in the hilt of his sword as he did. Nicole was able to get a small look at him as he searched their cart. He looked familiar but she didn’t know from where. Not wanting to stare she had taken her eyes off him, when she turned around again, he was just turning to face them. That was when she noticed the patch of white hair in his disgusting teeth and the eyepatch on his right eye.

_She was running into the chaos, not caring about her life. She just wanted to kill the men that had murdered her mother. She made it just a couple feet into town when the first blade was swung her way. It was a man in light chain armor, with a small light sword. She pulled back and danced around for a moment before she attacked. She overloaded him with her attacks before finally getting him on the ground and getting on top of him to plunge her sword through the armor and into his gut. She wanted him to suffer, they didn’t deserve quick deaths. She got up and pulled her sword out of his body. He was left gasping and blood pooling from his mouth, but she did not care._

_She fought a couple more men, evading them once they started to overpower her. Coming upon Shae’s house, she heard screaming coming from inside. She ran inside only to find a man trying to force himself onto Shae. She wasn’t letting that happen. She ran over and pulled the man off of her, then she just started punching. She punched him and punched him but it did not seem to stop the pain she was feeling. After a few more slugs to the face, she unsheathed her sword and plunges it into the man's chest._

_She looks to the side to see Shae sobbing. She pulls the weapon out of him and sheathes it to check on her. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?”_

_“No no he did not have the chance, you saved me.” Shae plows Nicole into a hug and keeps her arms wrapped around her neck as she sobs uncontrollably._

_“My parents are dead, Merrick is gone as well!” She continues to cry and Nicole’s heart hurts more. Sure she lost her mother, but Shae lost both of her parents and her little brother.  
_

_“Everything is going to be alright,” Nicole picks up her sobbing friend and carries her out of the house. She manages to get to the edge of town when she hears more screaming. It sounds as if they belong to children and Nicole can’t walk away from that. She sets Shae down, gives her a dagger and tells her she’ll be right back.  
_

_Sure enough, the men are wrangling up what's left of the children, tying them up, and leading them out of the village. “Hey!” She called to them, “leave them alone!” She pulled her weapon out and charged at the nearest one. While she fought the one in front of her a man with black greasy hair, an eyepatch on his right eye, and blood all around his mouth(as if his teeth had been kicked in) yelled for a retreat with whatever they could grab._

_She screamed in pain as she was cut across the back. She had been paying attention to the one calling shots that she didn’t look at her own opponent. She winced as the man raised his sword above his head to deliver a final blow, then all the sudden he fell. Nicole looked as he landed right next to her, a dagger in the side of his throat. She looked and Shae was standing above her, offering her hand._

_“I guess we’re even, you saved my life this time,” Nicole said as she took her hand gratefully. Afterwards they helped put out the fires and helped the few survivors get to other towns, but then they came back and buried their families. Nicole pledging to her mother that she would avenge her._

“Can you hear me, son?” The man was standing next to them looking at her expectantly.

“Yes sir, sorry sir,” she let out then flicked the reins to walk them into the kingdom.

“What was that all about?” Shae whispered over her shoulder as they traveled through the crowd.

“I’ll tell you about it later but I think we need to stay here for a couple of days.” Shae seemed to be taken back by Nicole’s response; the redhead never liked staying in kingdoms, it was too loud.

“Oh so it is very serious,”

“Deadly serious,” Nicole said then slid down off the horse and walked them through the town. Once they saw a tavern, Nicole pulled Ranger and tied his lead off before grabbing Shae’s hand and leading her inside. Getting inside they ordered their drinks, Nicole paid, then they went and sat at a table in the corner. 

“The knight at the gate? I recognized him from the attack,” Shae spit out the sip of wine she had just taken.

“The soldiers in these walls, were the ones that raided our village? Are you kidding?” Shae whisper yelled at Nicole who was drinking an Ale.

“I know Shae, that’s why we need to stick around and see what we can find.” The redhead said calmly. There was no reason to lose their temper now, they don’t know if it was all of them or just him.

“Once we find out for sure, we’ll figure out what to do. I promise we will avenge our families.” Nicole looked at Shae in the eye and held her cup of ale out, the brunette clinked her cup of wine with her and they both downed them.

They were on their second cup of ale and wine when all the sudden a man walked over and asked Shae to dance. Shae agreed and was dancing and mingling with the people of the kingdom, who seemed nice enough, but Nicole stepped outside for some fresh air. She walked around to scope the place out. They had high walls, lots of archers on the top, and soldiers patrolling as well. It would be hard to find a way into the castle or get to know the guards since she was new around here and stuck out with her fiery hair.

She ended up in the town square, there were lots of people hanging around, not doing much of anything. She was busy watching everything going on that she didn’t have time to sidestep as a child ran into her legs.

“Excuse me sir, I’m terribly sorry,” the young boy could not have been older than seven; he had short brown hair, freckles, and green eyes. He was cute but he seemed to be way under weight, obviously not being fed well.

“‘It’s alright young one, accidents happen,” he seemed hesitant for a moment before turning slowly.

“Was there anything else?”

“Would you want to play tag with us? No adults ever want to play,” he seemed to look hopeful and Nicole didn’t want to be the one to break spirit.

“Yes, I will play with the lot of you, but I’m not it!” Nicole took off running and the kids seemed to get a second boost of energy as they all started chasing her.

“That ‘tis not fair! It is all of you against me? I may quit!”

“I will be on your side!” The same little boy said as he stopped chasing her and stood beside her.

“Me too!” A young blonde girl said as she stood on her other side.

“Alright you are on but WE are it this time!” The kids screamed and ran away from the three of them. This went on for awhile, until Nicole got out of breath.

“Alright young ones I am done, you all have bested me! How do you have so much energy?”

“I can go for forever! But I am hungry,” and with that the kids seemed to disperse to their homes to get some lunch, all except the first child.

“What is your name young one?”

“My name is Robin, what is your name sir?”

“My name is Nicholas, and I do not know about you, but I am starved.”

“I am so hungry I could eat a horse! But I don’t have any money?”

“Well you are a child, you should not worry about that, I will buy you lunch.”

“Oh thank you sir!” She ruffled his hair and walked to the tavern she was in earlier. She pulled Robin in front of her and walked up to the counter with him.

“Can we get three plates of fish, bread, peas, with two ales and just water for the young one,”

“Alright coming up,” Nicole handed her the coins in exchange and took Robin to sit down at their table.

“I can’t come in here often, they think I am going to steal,”

“Well are you?”

“If I need it, yes,” he giggled and Nicole couldn’t help but laugh at him. He really was a cute kid.

“Hey Nic, who’s this handsome lad?” Shae asked as she stepped back to the table.

“Shae this is Robin, Robin this is Shae,”

“Is Shae your wife?” He asked curiously.

“No, although she is a friend, you trying to take her?”

“If you are not going to, I will,” Nicole laughed as he looked over at Shae with a smirk and a wink.

“Nicholas I think we’ve got a young thief on our hands. He must steal ALL the hearts,” Shae joked and laughed as the boys cheeks got red.

“Your food,” the barkeep said as she dropped off the plates and cups.

“Thank you Nicholas, I didn’t know we were gonna be getting food here,”

“Well I wanted to get the youngling some food in his belly, he had recruited me for tag earlier and I tired him out so I figured he deserved it.” Shae shook her head in a light hearted way and gave her a smile as she looked at Robin tear into his food.

“You were hungry?” Nicole asked as she watched the boy clear his plate before the two adults were halfway through.

“Yes sir, very hungry indeed. Thank you,” Nicole looked at her half eaten bread before handing it to the boy.

“You can eat it now or you can take it for later,” the boy seemed to think about it for a second before grabbing the bread and putting it in his small bag.

“Thank you sir, I do not know how I will repay you,”

“You don’t worry about it,” Nicole and Robin excused themselves from the table as she walked him out. He started running across the road when he turned around, “thank you again Nicholas for the food, I won’t forget you!” 

Nicole was smiling and waving at him for a moment before she noticed the wagon coming quickly down the path. There were two soldiers atop but they didn’t seem to be paying attention. 

“Robin! Move!” She yelled. The boy looked at her funny before looking to the right and seeing the horses coming towards him, they couldn’t have been more than fifty feet away when Nicole took off in a dead sprint and dived across the road, tackling the small child out of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked reading it as much as I liked writing it! If you could leave a comment, that would really mean a lot and I can get the 3rd chapter out sooner! Thank you guys!❤️
> 
> -Loch


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like the chapter! Also I have no one looking over this before I post it so if there’s any typos or anything, no there’s not❤️

Rolling onto her back, Nicole could not help but wince. She definitely did SOMETHING to her head. It was then that she realized that everything around her seemed to be going slow motion and all the sounds around her were warped. She looked to the side very sluggishly to see Robin being picked up and taken away.

“R-robin..” she slurred out as her hand went to her head due to the pain. Her vision was blurred but she managed to see the cart that had been coming was pulled to the side and blocking the road.

“Why would you run in the way? Bloody peasants will be the death of me!” One of the knights exclaimed at her as she slowly sat up.

“Sir Alexander, I know you didn’t mean that towards the man you just ran over.” Nicole couldn’t open her eyes due to the brightness of the sun causing pain inside her head.

“Princess, I did not mean it like that, I only meant-“

“I think it that it seemed just like you meant it,” Nicole was barely even holding consciousness as she felt a presence above her.

“Nic?” Nicole forced her eyes open in time to see Waverly standing above her, worry written on her face. She only saw the beautiful woman’s face for a moment before she felt her body give out and everything go black.

-|———

Waking up in an unfamiliar place was never something Nicole liked. She looked around and noticed she was in an infirmary, a nice one at that. There were a couple men and women scattered across the room laying on cots. She looked down at herself and noticed she still had her under tunic on, thank the heavens. There were a couple nurses scattered around, checking on the ill or hurt.

“Nicholas?” Nicole’s head whipped to the side as a nurse walked up to her bed.

“Yes ma’am?”

“Your friend, Shae, told us your name. No one in the kingdom seemed to know who you were or why you saved that child.”

“Well ma’am I did what any man would,”

“You come into this kingdom and within the first day, you already save a boy's life, injuring yourself in the process. I would say you did more than most people in this wretched kingdom,” the redhead laughed as the older healer did not hold her tongue.

“Well I was raised to help those in need, especially younglings,”

“You would think most would, but they come to the kingdom, get wealthy, then lose their humanity.”

Nicole could not respond as the large doors opened and two knights walked in, followed by Waverly. She was wearing a very beautiful red dress with gold detailing. Nicole couldn’t help but straighten up a little bit and look the best she could. “Hello Nicholas,”

“Hello Lady Waverly,”

“That is princess to you,” one of the knights said in a distasteful manner.

“My apologies, your highness, lovely to meet the princesses acquaintance,” she bowed her head, not like she could do much more with the position she was in.

“That’s more like it-” the other knight muttered.

“Enough! I wish to be alone with Mr. Haught.”

“But princess-“

“Did you not hear me? Those are orders, now go.” She didn’t seem to be in any arguing mood so they both looked at each other then walked briskly out.

“Princess? How did I not know those years ago, royal guard and all,” Nicole scoffed. Sure she loved to see Waverly, her mind had not stopped thinking of the young woman since that amazing day before the horrible night. But to know that someone in her kingdom had led the attack on her village, did not sit well with her.

“Nic ‘tis just me still, the same woman that cleaned your wound many moons ago.” Nicole couldn’t help but duck her head and look away. “You know, I am the reason that you were brought here, they were going to leave you on the road like an animal.” The brunette woman stepped closer to her bed, Nicole wanted her close but wouldn’t let that show.

“And did I ask to be brought here? No, I do not think so,” Waverly pulled her hand back from the cot, as if she had been stung.

“Fine then,” she sucked in a breath before going to turn around and leave.

“No wait,” she caught the princesses hand and pulled her back her way, “I am terribly sorry for my manners Princess Waverly, I should be thanking you. You probably saved my life and this is no way to repay you. I am just upset with the situation, that is all.”

“It is alright, I imagine if I woke up in this way, I would be upset as well.”

“How many days have I been out?”

“It has been three,” Nicole didn’t think it had been that long. She sat up in bed and swung her legs over the side.

“What are you doing?” Waverly asked as she moved to he beside the taller girl. Nicole didn’t want to wait another moment before getting out of bed. She had been resting for three days, and she couldn’t think about being in a bed any longer.

“Would you like to accompany me on a walk?” Nicole asked the young princess.

“Oh! Yes, I would love–li-like that,” the younger girl stuttered out as a slight pink covered her small cheeks.

“I would love that as well,” she stood up slowly, letting her body get used to being upright again. She slowly but surely made her way around the bed to where the other woman was standing and held her arm out to her.

“That gesture is meant to mean a sign of courting, you know?”

“Yes, I indeed do know that.” Nicole said matter of factly then held her arm out for her to take. The shorter girl ducked her head and took the girls arm, leading her out the door and around the castle.

“Honest, I did not know you were the princess,”

“Well I did go out telling everyone in every market we come across,” she laughed around and Nicole nodded her head as she chuckled as well.

“Also if you could not mention me, not being Nicholas, that would be nice,”

“Yes I know, so I told the healers you leave your tunics alone, it was only your head I was worried about,”

“Only my head, you say? What exactly happened?”

“I had been heading to another kingdom with orders from my sister to remain hidden. We were in a small cart that we use to transport prisoners some days, and poor young Robin ran out. The knights were not paying any eye to the road, I yelled for them to stop but it was too late. I thought we had actually run him over, but by the time I got down and in the front, I had seen him pushed out of the way and you knocked unconscious.” Nicole took it all in as she got to one of the balconies. The kingdom was beautiful but if it was as wretched as the healer spoke up, she knew it was only on the outside.

“I remember thinking that I was gonna get up and fight the knights asses but then everything just went black.” Waverly nodded as if understanding. “I am just hoping that Robin is okay,” the hurt woman asked.

“The young boy is fine, he left her the same day, he only had a couple scratches. He would not leave until we let him come in and say goodbye to, so I think you might have a friend.” Nicole smiles at the thought.

“Okay, have you heard from Shae?” She turned to the smaller girl as they continued to walk down the hallway.

“Yes. Shae comes in almost every morning and asks about you. We actually spoke about you this morning. She’s very upset at you being so reckless, as a wife should—“ She pulled her arm away as if she seemed to remember that this woman was spoken for.

“Whoa whoa–wife? Shae is not my betrothed, I see her as kin.” Waverly seemed to be taken back before looking down at her dress.

“Oh I am sorry, I just figured that since you’re together, you both were one. My apologies.”

“Most people think that due to men traveling with women, type of thing, but no. Shae and I are strictly friends.” She reached back down and grabbed the girls hand, placing it in the bend of her arm. Waverly looked up at her with a big smile in response.

“Oh well she was very worried about you so I can send word for her to come see you,” Nicole nodded appreciatively.

“Yes of course. Thank you, but first let me spend some time with the young woman who hath not left my mind since I met her.” Nicole smirked as Waverly blushed and looked away for a moment..

“If we are being truthful–”

“My Princess!” Waverly ripped her arm away from Nicole as soon as the booming voice rang through the hall. A built man in some of the nicest garments she’d ever seen came walking briskly at them.

“Hello Champ!” Waverly gave Nicole one last look before leaning to hug the man. She did not think anything of it, until the man reached down and pulled the Princesses lips to his. The taller girl had to look away for a moment, not wanting to see that.

“And who are you lad?” After kissing for a moment, he finally seemed to notice Nicole standing there.

“Nicholas Haught, and you are?”

“Well I am Champ Hardy! Everyone knows me in the kingdom,” he laughed boisterously but Nicole just looked at him. “Do you not know who I am?” She shook her head. “I won the sword fighting tournament, which is a huge deal. I am one of the best fighters in the land.” She scoffed and looked at him a bit more.

“Well you did not go against me,”

“I beg your pardon?” He furrowed his brow and looked at the redhead again. Waverly’s eyes got bit as the other girl confronted him.

“You said you were one of the best in the land, well then duel me, it should not be hard.”

“Well you see you are hurt, I would hate to take advantage of that.” He shrugged her off and turned back to Waverly. “Wynonna would like to see you,”

“Give me one week to heal then we will duel,” Nicole wasn’t giving this up.

“Why do you want to get beat so badly?” He turned and faced her, his chest puffed out.

“Well just the satisfaction of being the best fit,” she side glanced at Waverly who seemed to get what she was hinting at. “Best fit for the title that is,”

“Fine then, we will duel in 1 weeks time. It will be a whole ordeal, everyone in the kingdom can watch me wipe the floor with you.” He smirked but all Nicole did was hold her hand out. He looked at it for a moment before scoffing and backing down the hallway. “Waverly, Wynonna needs you urgently, so hurry with the low-born and come on.”

“I’ll show that oaf a low-born!” She said as she moved past Waverly to go after him.

“Nicholas, wait!” She stepped in front of the taller girl, putting her hand on her chest to calm her. Nicole relished in it for a moment then pulled away.

“No! You don’t get to do that, after all these years I find you again only for you to mess with me head! You are betrothed and you did not think to say anything, even though you questioned my marital status!” Waverly seemed to go to talk then stop and take a step back.

“You don’t understand Nic–“

“No, I believe I do. You wanted me around and your rich boyfriend, but it doesn’t work like that. Go to your sister, she needs you urgently.” She bowed to show respect then walked down the hallway to the infirmary to grab her things. She had a duel to prepare for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Waverly is a princess, so maybe that complicates things but who knows! If you guys could leave a comment it would mean so much to me truly. It gives me motivation to continue writing this. Without kudos and comments I don’t know if anyone is actually reading it and I don’t know if I should continue, so please! Much love to you all!!❤️


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

It had been five days since she left the palace. She had done nothing but train to get in tip top shape. She spent every morning running around the kingdom walls, sometimes with little Robin on her back, sometimes he waited on her at the gates. Today she finished her run and immediately grabbed her sword from her sheath, going to practice on the targets set up in the courtyard.

After training for a little while, she decided she could take a rest. Noticing how it was still early and no one seemed to be awake, she decided she could go take a quick dip in the stream. He had found the stream on her first morning run, and had been using it since. 

Once she got to the stream, she did one more once over before starting to get undressed. She slid off her trousers and took off her first tunic but left the other one on. She got to the edge of the bank and let the cool water envelop her legs. She slowly but surely made her way deeper into the stream. The cool water felt nice against her heated skin. She dipped her hands under water then brought it up to her face and hair. She wiped her eyes and turned around quickly as she heard something rustling in the woods in front of her. 

“Who goes there? Come out!” She said as she walked back closer to the bank, heading for her blade. She almost made it there when a young woman stepped out of the trees. 

“Oh hello there, my apologies,” Nicole said as she bowed her head for one moment before going to put her clothes back on. 

“Are you Nicholas Haught?” 

“Why yes that is me, who is asking?” She turned and faced the slightly younger girl.

“My name is Christina Nedley, but people just call me Chrissy.”

“Well Hello Chrissy,” she shook the woman’s hand.

“I’m Princess Waverly’s handmaiden, and she wished to give you a message from her.” 

“And she couldn’t come out and do it herself? Or call me in?”

“She thought this would be best due to the duel coming up in two days time.” 

“Okay, what is the message?” Nicole asked as she slid her trousers back on and then leaned against the tree as she put on her socks and boots.

“She wants to meet with you tonight. She said it was urgent and you would want to come knowing that.”

“Okay, where am I meeting her?” Nicole sighed as she slid her scabbard on her waist.

“You can meet her at the location disclosed on this map,” Chrissy reached into her dress and pulled out a piece of folded up paper. “Meet there at sunset,” is all she said before she disappeared back towards the kingdom. 

She opened up the piece of paper and looked at the map, it was marked at a point a few miles into the forest, across from the stream she was at now. Any other time, there would be no way in hell she would follow a woman into a forest to an unknown location, but for Waverly? She knows where she’ll be when the sun sets.

She walked back into town, shaking out her wet hair as she came upon the inn she and Shae were staying at. She smiled at the older woman who owned the establishment, “hello Mrs. Rolfe, good morning.” 

“Good morning Nicholas, are you still out there training? I bet the ladies love to see you get hot and sweaty.” Nicole couldn’t help but look down with a smile at the older woman’s boldness.

“Mrs. Rolfe I can tell you now that you are the only woman that I want to watch me train so let me know when you will attend and I will show you what I can do ma’am.” Nicole took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

“You are too charming for your own good, y’know? I can count the days on one hand that you’ve been here and yet you make me want to leave my husband every moment.” She smiled and laughed as she walked away from the owner.

“Now, do not go and do that, your husband would murder me with no hesitation,” Nicole said as she waved and headed towards her room.

She walked down the hall and pulled out the key to her room. She walked in the room, figuring Shae to still be asleep but was mistaken when she saw Shae getting dressed. “I’m sorry about the inconvenience, I’ve come to change as well.” She ducked her head as Shae was pulling on her brassiere.

“Just wanted to let you know that I will be gone this evening.” 

“Oh and what for?” Nicole asked as she slid off both of her tunics to trade them for a white under tunic and a loose green long sleeved. She traded her brown trousers for black leather ones. 

“I have an evening planned with Sir Hartley at the tavern.” Nicole was shocked at the news.

“The young knight who patrols? I think I remember him introducing himself.” Nicole sat down on the bed, laying back and propping her feet up as she talked to the other girl.

“Yes Nicky, that is the one.” She laughed as she pulled her dress up her shoulders.

“You know I hate it when you call me that. But I hope tonight goes well for you, I know it has been awhile...” the tall girl trailed off as she got to her feet to help Shae. She laced up the back of the girls dress, Shae gasping as Nicole’s hands made contact with her back. As soon as the redhead was finished, Shae turned around to face her.

“Why did we never give this a try? Me and you, I mean?” Nicole was taken back by the question. She had always thought that Shae and her were good friends. She had not thought about the woman in that way since they were in their village.

“Well uh Shae, you see I haven’t thought about you in that way in awhile. I see you like a sister now.” She explained as she took a step back and walked towards the bed.

“But you didn’t always,” 

“No, when we lived with our parents, I thought you were beautiful and I still do think you are beautiful, just not in the same way...if that makes sense?” 

“It does make sense but I just thought that maybe after two years being on our own would change it.” 

“Do you want me to be honest with you?”

“Always,” Shae answered while setting down on the opposite side of the bed.

“I think I’ve been in love with Waverly Earp since I met her those years ago. And I never thought I would see her again so I never thought about her. But now, she’s back and all the feelings came rushing back. So I think that is why we never worked out.” She explained as much as she could. Shae seemed to be in deep thought for a moment before getting up and walking over to the table. She poured herself a small cup of ale and drank it in one go. “I am terribly sorry,”

“It is not your fault, only my own.” Shae shook her head at the other girl before looking up at Nicole. “Could I have the room to myself for a whole?” 

“Oh y-yes absolutely.” She stuttered out before grabbing her boots and scabbard and all but running out of the room. She heard the door slam behind her, as soon as she was out of the threshold.

She grabbed her money pouch and counted out some coins. She needed to go get a trim. Walking out of the inn, not without a wink to Mrs Rolfe, she headed towards the shops. The kingdom was lively but Nicole still held her ground in the thought of this place not being so pleasant. All she needed was respect around here, and beating that Champ would get her that(She decided not to think about how it felt personal with how he was with Waverly and all)But once she had a name for herself, she could get to know the locals more and get to know about the soldiers.

“I’ve seen you a lot around here recently, are you new in town?” Nicole turned around to see an older plump woman with gray hair and a nice smile looking at her from the shop. She looked at the sign and sure enough, she could cut her hair.

“Ah yes, I was just passing through but managed to land a duel with the best swordsman in your kingdom. My name is Nicholas, what is yours?” Nicole bowed slightly as a sign of respect for the older woman.

“My name is Margaret Nedley, I like to know the people who are in our town. Should I be worried about you?” 

“No ma’am I don’t think you need to worry about me, but if you are up to cut my hair, I would love to chat.”

“Step on in here then.” She walked into the building and Nicole followed after her. She handed the woman her coins before sitting down in the chair.

“You said Nedley, right? As in Chrissy Nedley?” Nicole asked as the woman got her rolls ready behind her.

“Ah yes, you know my daughter,” she seemed to watch Nicole as she answered.

“Actually I just met her today, she seems like a lovely woman.”

“Yes I would say she is. She’s the apple of me and her father's eye. Now what are you wanting?” 

“Oh I just want it cut to my chin? I do not want it long enough for Champ to be able to use it as an advantage on me,”

“Smart girl,” Nicole tensed and whipped her head around to the older woman.

“What did you say?”

“You heard me. You don’t know me, but I know you. Your mother Elizabeth and I were good friends and I was around when you were just a youngling.” Nicole could feel her heart stop. She knew her mother. She had not even had time to think about her since that terrible night. It’s been two years and the moment someone brings her up, she can feel her eyes tearing up.

“Pl-please do not tell anyone-“ 

“Hush child, I would never tell your secret. I just wanted to let you know that I am here for you, you are not alone. I am terribly sorry about your mother, we heard about the raid, but everyone thought you had perished with her.” Nicole wiped her eyes as she straightened up and looked at the woman.

“The raid happened while I was in town with Shae, and we came back to our homes in shambles. I had to kill in order to get my mom to safety. Once in the forest, I laid her down only to find out she had moments to live due to a stab wound, on top of our house nearly collapsing while inside of it.” 

“Nicol-Nicholas I am terribly sorry for your loss but your mother would be proud to see who you are today,” Margaret started snipping away at the girls' red locks as they talked.

“I don’t think so, I became everything she hated. I learned about swords and how to kill men with them. I have broken the law a time or two, and lastly my heart sadly belongs to a woman who is spoken for.” Nicole wasn’t able to tell the truth a lot of time so it was nice to finally get some things off of her chest. When she laid awake at night, she couldn’t help but think about how her mother probably would hate who she turned out to be.

“Your mother would be proud of you because you survived.” Was all that Margaret said and Nicole felt tears run down her cheeks.

“I am all done here dearie, but take your money back. I do not want it.” Nicole looked at the older woman who nodded as Nicole took the coins back from her. Margaret ran her fingers through the girls shorter and loose hair before grabbing the girl by the shoulders and giving her a hug. Nicole couldn’t help but sink into it. It had been so long since she had any type of motherly love in her life and she craved it.

“Your mother would be proud of you dear, I know that. So keep your head up, alright? And I know whoever this girl is, she will come around or there are other women who would kill to be with you. Hell you know my daughter, I need to find her a good man. Not many of them around these days.”

Nicole was just about to be leaving when the same soldier from the gate came strolling up into the shop. She couldn’t help it but her hand fell the go hilt of her sword, ready for anything. “Madam Nedley?”

“Yes Malcolm?” Margaret didn’t look up from her tools as she cleaned them.

“Nedley wanted me to come fetch you, he will be in the castle when you need him.” In the castle? Her husband worked there with Chrissy? 

“Oh I remember you, you came in with your wife? Pretty brown skinned girl, right? She had long legs that went on for miles-”

“Yes sir, but that is my wife so I would rather you not talk about her like that.” Nicole turned and let her whole body face him, with her hand in her hilt and all.

“Now listen here bastard-”

“Malcolm get out of my shop, tell your boss I will be there in a little, just have to finish up here.” Margaret said as she stepped in between the two. The soldier looked at Nicole for a moment longer before finally relenting and stepping out of the shop and going on his way, not before giving her one last look.

“He really is a pain in my and Nedley’s ass,” she murmured.

“Then you won’t be upset about what I am about to tell you.”

“And what is that?” She turned back around to the taller woman and looked at her, waiting for an explanation.

“Malcolm, the man that just walked out? I had known his face before I stepped foot into this kingdom. He was leading the raid on my village. He was the one who led the team of bandits who murdered my mother.” 

“Oh no...are you certain? We have always known he had leadership and anger problems but never once thought of this.” The older woman was taken back by the news.

“Ma’am I would lay my own life on it. I swore to avenge my mother and that is what I will do. I will get him to give me the name of the man that killed her, then I will kill him myself; for the murder of my mother and my people.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh Shae asking why Nicole never pursued her, and a new ally? I really hope y’all liked reading as much as I liked writing. If you could leave a comment, that would be GREAT!! I love them so much but if you don’t want to that’s fine, a kudos will work too❤️


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meet up with Princess Waverly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Once again, no one looking over these besides me so if you see a spelling error or grammar error, no you didn’t❤️

Walking through the woods at sunset was very beautiful. The way the falling sun slipped through the trees was something a poet would talk about for ages. She came across a deer and a bunny on the way to the meet up spot. Only if she had a bow, they could have a nice dinner. She whistled as she walked, trying to not worry about why Waverly would want to meet with her. 

She checked the map one last time, making sure she was coming up on the right area. There was a small lake with water coming off of some rocks. It was beautiful but also very secluded, being deep in the woods and all. She perched herself up on a rock and basked in the silence around her. She had her eyes closed in relaxation, when she heard a twig snap. She opened her eyes lazily looking to the right, seeing Waverly coming from between trees.

“Hello your highness,” Nicole said as she stood up and walked to help the younger girl through the brush. She took her hand and helped her, but stopped when she noticed Waverly’s dress was snagged. 

“You’re my hero,” Waverly said as she was finally able to get to the lake and situate herself on a rock. 

“Well princess-“

“Just Waverly, please.” Nicole nodded as the other girl gave her a pleading look.

“Well _Waverly _what did you want to meet about?”__

__“I wanted to apologize. It was wrong of me to take advantage of you as I did. But you must understand, it is not my want to be wed to Champ, it is what is best for the kingdom.” Waverly pulled up her dress and took off her heeled boots. She let her feet dangle, just barely grazing the water, with every couple of sways._ _

__“And how is that?” Nicole asked._ _

__“Our kingdom is running low on money. Any of our exports and imports have been getting robbed. Champ is one of the wealthiest men in the land. As he took a liking to me, I knew what I had to do.” Waverly looked at the the other girl in her eyes as she spoke, “I do not wish to be wed to that man, I wouldn’t do it if it was not needed!” Waverly cried out as Nicole had looked away from her._ _

__“Why are you telling me this? I do not understand you Waverly,”_ _

__“Because I want you to know that I wish I could be courted by you!” Nicole turned around and faced the other girl. “But alas there is nothing I can do! I am utterly stuck and I wish nothing more than to change it,” the redhead stepped forward to console the now crying woman._ _

__“Waverly I want nothing more than that, is there anything that I can do? Name it and I will do it.” She knelt down so that she was eye level with the other girl. She searched her eyes, looking for anything._ _

__“There is nothing that I know of, only if our supplies could not be attacked anymore, our kingdom would go back to flourishing.” The princess looked down at the water, not knowing what to do anymore._ _

__“Well then you can let me know when you have exports and I will make sure that they get to where they need to be.”_ _

__“You do not understand! We have sent out soldiers with every one, but they all come back empty handed all the same,” Nicole took note of that. Maybe this was someone’s doing on the inside? She knew that Malcolm wasn’t to be trusted, all she needed to do was find out if anyone else was aligned with him._ _

__“Well now it will be me, and I will see to is personally.”_ _

__“Nicole I could not ask you to do that-“_ _

__“You did not ask darling, I offered and you will accept.” Waverly looked at the older girl for a moment, really looking at her, before she threw herself into her arms. Nicole was taken back but reciprocated the hug immediately. Waverly smelled amazing, she had the scent of lavender and a hint of something that Nicole couldn’t quite place._ _

__“The kingdom would be in debt if you, if there was anything I could do for you, you would let me know?”_ _

__“Actually there is one thing,”_ _

__“Name it.”_ _

__“I have been staying at the inn in town, the one owned by Mr and Mrs Rolfe? Well since I will be staying to help out the kingdom, if you could somehow wave the costs, it would be very appreciated.”_ _

__“I will have a letter writren up by Wynonna. And speaking of her, I want you to come to the castle tomorrow, so we can touch base with her.” Nicole nodded then seemed to remember what tomorrow was._ _

__“Well tomorrow is the duel so I would have to come either early or after.” Waverly’s shoulders dropped._ _

__“I had forgotten all about that dumb thing, you are still going through with it?”_ _

__“Why yes I am, that man treated me like some low thief, he spoke to me as if I was not worth the time of day. I will show him what a low-born can do,” Nicole said angrily. Waverly didn’t understand the amount of disrespect she felt in that moment._ _

__“Nicole, he is not worth your life. I hate to say it, but champ is a decent swordsman and I would hate for something to happen to you.” Waverly reached for the other girl's hand; Nicole noticed the difference of the princess’s soft dainty hand and her own calloused and rough one._ _

__“So if he is such a good swordsman, why have you not told him about your little problem? I am good enough to help the kingdom but not go against your betrothed?” Nicole pulled her hand away but Waverly stood up and placed her hand on Nicole’s cheek, making the girl look at her._ _

__“I think you will do great but the thought of losing you again, after just getting you back, has my stomach in jumbles,” Nicole stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the shorter girl._ _

__“And knowing that I will get to see you again, will give me something to fight for.” Nicole spoke softly as she was so close to the other woman._ _

__“Please Nicole, be careful. He is an annoying man and he will say anything to get in your head. Just remember that I will be rooting for you from the sidelines, Wynonna and I will be there.” Nicole dipped her head slightly, ready as she’s ever been to kiss the princess. She could feel Waverly’s breath on her lips as they inches closer and closer. They were millimeters apart when she heard a branch rustle behind them._ _

__She spun around quickly, unsheathing her sword as she did. She scanned the tree line but she saw nothing and no one around them. Waverly’s hand fell to her shoulder, trying to get her to lower her weapon._ _

__“We did not come out here just to talk, let us get in the water?” Nicole turned and looked at the younger girl who had a sly smile on her lips._ _

__“As you wish!” Nicole said as she spun around and picked up the small girl, walking into the lake with Waverly bridal style._ _

__“Nicole Haught do not drop me! This dress is new!” Nicole pretended as if she was going to drop her and felt Waverly wrap her arms around her neck, holding on for dear life. “Please please!” Nicole laughed out loud as she finally set the princess down._ _

__“Only because you asked so nicely,”_ _

__“I cannot with you, so immature!” Waverly rolled her eyes as she playfully fought with the older girl._ _

__“Some take it as charming,” Nicole spoke as she turned around to take off her boots and socks. A moment later when she heard a splash, she turned around to see Waverly all the way in the water with her dress discarded on the rocks._ _

__“Oh my-,” Nicole said as she looked at the smirking girl in the water again._ _

__“Aren’t you going to join me?” Waverly tempted from the water._ _

__“My gods,” The woman was going to be the death of her_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next one will be the duel of course. But if you guys could leave a comment that would be greatly appreciated! Just let me know what you guys think so far!❤️


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duel is here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading but if you see an error, please ignore it because I have no one reading over these before I post them.

She didn’t sleep all that well the whole night. She was obviously anxious due to the fight today but she was also nervous because Shae never came back to the room. When she got back from her evening with Waverly, Shae was nowhere to be seen. Nicole was not all that worried due to her saying she had plans with Hartley. So Nicole waited, and waited, but alas She never came.

She walked over to her closet and looked at her options. Duels didn’t consist of armor so she would only need her usual clothing items. She slid on her pair of leather trousers, and her boots before looking up at what tunic to grab. She grasped the tunic all the way in the back, it was one she didn’t wear often but she thought maybe today would be a good day. It was the only thing she’d ever gotten from her father before he died. It was a cream color with black strings tying up the front neck line.

Her father was a very brave man, from the stories she had heard about him. He died when she was only 2 years old, which made her and her mother relocate into a village not far from their own. She only remembered bits and pieces of him like his big brown eyes that she had inherited. She also remembered that he was tall like her, but she had gotten the red hair from her mother’s side.

She walked out of the inn, bidding Mrs. Rolfe a good day on the way out. The town was lively for an early morning, there were people all in the streets and markets. She walked up to a small shop and picked an apple and some rabbit.

“How much?” Nicole asked the older man behind the counter.

“For you? For free! We are all hoping you wipe the floor with that man-child.” She smiled and bowed to him.

“Thank you kind sir, I will do my best.” She walked back outside, leaning against the shop doors she ate her meat. While enjoying the view of the kingdom, she noticed how everyone that passed her kept staring at her. She finished her rabbit before heading off towards the town plaza where Robin would surely be playing.

“Nicholas!” She turned to see the young boy barreling towards her. She squatted down with a smile on her face as the young boy came to a halt in front of her. “Are you ready for today? You will kick some ass, I just know it!”

“Watch your tongue boy before I wash it in the pond,” she laughed and ruffled the boys hair in good faith. She reached into her small side pocket and pulled out the apple. “This is for you,” he took it appreciatively, putting it to his mouth as soon as it was in his hand.

“Are you ready to duel to the death!” He said excitedly between chews, apple pieces flying out as he spoke.

“I will not kill a man unless I have to, there will be no death today if I have anything to say about it.” Robin looked dejected as she spoke, “which is a good thing, young one. No honorable man will kill just for fun, do you understand that?”

“Yes sir!” His spirits were up again and Nicole couldn’t help but smile.

“Well let us head to the arena?” She walked side by side with the young boy; at least she had someone in her actual corner today, not just knowing people are rooting for her.

She walked into the massive arena, letting the excitement sink into her bones. She had seen bigger, but it was decent sized. It seemed like the whole kingdom was packed into the rows and rows stacked around her. She did a full turn around, looking at everyone who came to watch. She lazily walked in further, taking in everything and everyone.

“Nicholas!” She turned when she heard her name being called. Margaret stood next to a plump older man with a sword at his belt and a fine horse next to him.

“Hello,” she bowed as she came upon the older woman. Robin looked at her for a moment before doing the same thing

“Nicholas I would like to introduce you to my husband, this is Randall but everyone calls him Randy or Nedley.”

“Hello sir, my name is Nicholas Haught.” Nicole moved forward and shook the older mans outstretched hand.

“I have been told to keep an eye on you.” Was all that the man said

“Randy! Can you just have a normal conversation one time?” Margaret slapped the mans arm.

“I remembered your wife mentioning that you worked in the castle, what do you do?” Nicole asked curiously, trying to break the ice.

“I am the head of the guard, have been for years now.”

“How would I go about joining the guard?”

“Well let us see how you do in this duel and then we will talk,” Nicole nodded.

“I better get going, would hate to not be prepared.” She started backing away, Robin following suit.

“Of course hun, stay safe please?” The older woman didn’t give her a chance as she pulled her into a hug. “Make your mother proud,” she whispered into her ear.

She nodded ever so slightly before bowing her head and walking the other way. Looking across, she could see Champ sitting on the bench, looking her right in the eyes. She matched his stare before smirking and turning around to go to her side.

She was sitting on her side getting ready when a knight came over to her, “sir, the princess would like to see you,” he was a brown skinned man that looked smaller than most knights but he looked friendly.

“Lead the way,” she said as she stood up. Sure she was excited and all but the nerves were starting to kick in, it would be good to see Waverly. “Robin stay here and guard the stuff,” The young boy saluted then turned with his hand behind his back, looking ready for anything.

She followed the man to the back of the arena. He led her to a dark area then saluted him and walked away. She was just about to ask him what was going on when Waverly came from the shadows.

“Hello Princess,” Nicole smiled the younger girl. She came up and wrapped the redhead in a tight hug.

“Hello my knight in shining..tunic?” They both laughed then Waverly seemed to get serious. “We don’t have long but I wanted to see you before the duel. I want to wish you good luck.” Waverly reached into her dress and pulled out a piece of cloth, It was a handkerchief. She put it in Nicole’s pocket, then looked up at the girl “I want you to see this as a sign of good faith that I will get this back after the duel, that you won’t die out there.”

“I want to be able to come back to you, so I will see you after Waverly,” she nodded and put her hand in her pocket, rubbing the soft fabric between her fingers. They both heard the sound of trumpets, meaning the duel was going to start soon.

“I must be going,” Nicole spoke softly as she pulled the girl in by the shoulders and gave her a big hug. Just as she was pulling back from the embrace Waverly leaned up on her tip toes and gave the taller girl a kiss on her cheek.

“See you later,” Waverly winked and sauntered away as Nicole stood frozen for a moment, heat enveloping her face.

Stepping back in the arena, she could tell the mood had changed. There was a sense of warning, thick in the air. She looked to the left to see Waverly and her sister Wynonna sitting in the prestigious chairs, up from the rest of the crowd. Waverly looked nervous but Wynonna looked like she was ready to watch a good fight. She had a special look in her eyes and Nicole didn’t know if she liked it or was scared of it.

“Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome! We are here to watch the duel between our very own Champion! James “Champ” Hardy!” She heard some of the crowd cheer and watched as he basked in it. “Now the challenger is a stranger in this kingdom until only a few days ago! Nicholas Haught!” She kept her eyes on Champ as the crowd cheered for her. Not all, but a lot were screaming for her to beat this tools ass.

“Alright now you know the rules of a duel,” the announcer spoke as they all stepped forwards to meet in the middle of the arena. “Now this is a standard duel, neither of you can use outside influences, neither of you can use armor, and you can win one of two ways: you can win by killing the other obviously,” She saw Champ look at her with a smirk from the corner of her eye. “Or you can win by disarm arm and taking mercy.”

“Yes sir,” Nicole spoke first as soon as the announcer was done. She stepped forward and shook the mans hand, “thank you kind sir,” she then turned to the man and held out her hand.

“As if,” he scoffed and looked at everyone but her.

“This is the last time I will give you a chance to be an honest and respectable opponent.” Nicole spoke lowly and looked him right in the eyes.

“As if I would shake the hand of a local low-born.” Champ spit at her shoes and stalked away. She clenched her jaw and retracted her hand. She walked back to her side and waited as the man counted down.

“3”

“2”

“1”

“Go!” She heard the crowd erupt in cheers and screams as both of them started advancing towards each other.

He had a wide stance, leaving a couple of open spots open. They came together in a clash of swords as he tried to use his brute strength against her. She used her right leg as a brace as he started overpowering her. She used a bit of her strength and rolled out of the way, slashing her sword across the back of his arm as she did. She heard the crowd react as they noticed his sliced open shirt, and small drops of blood falling. That would not hold him, she would need to do more.

He seemed to get angry, as she got the first hit of the match. He charged her with all of his force, picking her up at the waist and slamming her down. She felt the breath leave her lungs as he wrestled to get his sword. She looked to the side to see Robin screaming for her to get up. She rolled out of the way as he tried punching her to keep her still. She ran up to him and dove into the punch to his face. He fell to his side, giving her time to get to their discarded blades. She was almost there when she felt her her ankle get ripped out from under her. She turned on her back and saw the man using her legs to crawl up and get the advantage. She kicked him hard in the face, as he went falling backwards she saw blood splatter into air.

“I know you have feelings for Waverly,” was all that he said as Nicole reached for the blade. “No matter what you do, she’ll need me.” She heard as she was finally able to grab her blade.

“No she will not, she is her own person and she can do whatever she wants.” Nicole spoke as she turned around and walked towards him with her blade towards him.

“I know that you met in secret the other night and I know your secret.” Nicole felt her eyes get wide as she was taken by surprise. He used it to his advantage and swiped her legs out from under her. She rolled and tried to get up and crawl away, only for a second later to feel a searing pain across her back.

“Ahh!” She screamed out in pain as she slowly stood in front him. Champ laughed out loud as he drug her sword behind him.

“So it is a big secret then? I was told to mention a secret, and I am glad I did or I might have been dead. But you know you can just tell me, you are about to die anyway.” Nicole felt the searing pain in her back as she swayed a little. The slash must have been deep.

“Does Waverly know about it? If not I will be happy to tell her,” he laughed as he tried to kick her to the ground. She caught his foot and swiped the other one from below him. She jumped on top of him and laid into him. She grabbed the blade not to far from her and held it to his throat.

“Who told you to mention anything?” She asked in a scarily calm voice.

“Honestly I-I do not know! There was a message in my pants pocket when I got dressed this morning.” She pressed the blade further into his neck, “Honest I swear! That is all I know, please do not kill me. I will do anything.” He cried out. She could see from the fear in his eye that he did not know anything, he was just a pawn in someone’s chess game.

“I will let you live but on one condition.”

“Anything!”

“You leave this place, you leave and you never come back, you got it?” She pressed the sword to his throat again, so much so that it started to draw blood.

“But Waverly-“

“Then I will kill you-“

“No wait! I will leave! I swear it on my life.” She looked at him for a moment longer before getting up. She looked around and at that moment the roar of the crowd seemed to filter back in. The adrenaline had been blocking everything out. She looked back down at the cowering mess. She side stepped all the way to the other blade, her own still trained on the man.

“I will let you live but I did not say I would not hurt you.” She said right before she thrust his own blade into his left thigh. All she heard was his scream of agony as she stepped back and fell to one knee as the adrenaline wore off. She was in a lot of pain due to her back

“And the winner is Nicholas Haught!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter, this is my first time writing stuff like this. So let me know what you think! A comment would be greatly GREATLY appreciated👉🏼👈🏼🥺


	7. Chapter Six

If you told Nicole that she would wake up in a castle with people waiting on her hand and food, she would have laughed in your face. But sure enough, the blur after the duel led her to wake up in a nice bed with fancy embroidered sheets. She was just going to get up when she felt a pain in her back, she then remembered the cut. She reached and felt some kind of cotton and then a wrap around her whole body. She looked down and saw her chest was wrapped and that she had no tunic on. Shit! Someone must have seen her. 

She looked to the right and saw a dark red tunic in the wardrobe, she moved over and slipped it on. It was slightly big on her but it fit decently. She still had her trousers on so we tucked it into them and walked out of the doors. She checked down both of the halls and walked quietly. She did not know where she was and did not like it. As she turned down a corner, she saw two soldiers walking her way. She hurriedly hid back around the corner and waited for them to pass.

“Have you heard? That Nicholas man seemed to work his way into Nedley’s good graces and he will start training for the guard as soon as he heals.” One guard spoke. 

“Malcolm will not like that,” the other sighed as they passed the corner and went on their way.

“I think he will take care of it,” Nicole could not hear anymore as they walked out of earshot. She continued down the hall they came from, her bare feet thankfully quieter than boots. 

So she is in the guard now? But it seemed as if Malcolm had more aligned to him than she thought, this might be harder than expected.

She was just going to turn down a hallway when she came face to face with two people. Wynonna looked surprised to see her and Dolls’ hand fell to his sword before Wynonna held a hand up. “Ah _Nicholas _,” Nicole didn’t like the way she seemed to emphasize the name.__

__“Wynonna,” she bowed to show her respect “my apologies Princess-“_ _

__“That is queen, now.” Dolls corrected her and her eyes got wide._ _

__“Oh! did not know you were queen,” she bowed again, “I thought your father was king, my sincerest apologies, my queen.”_ _

__“My father and oldest sister were killed only some months ago, so it is alright, some do not know. How is your back? You will have a wicked scar for sure,” Wynonna laughed._ _

__“My back is fine, I am just trying to find out what is going on,” she looked around the stone hallway._ _

__“Walk with me?” Wynonna walked off before Nicole could even move, it was not a request. “You see, right after the duel you were in and out of consciousness, with your bleeding and all, but young and precious Waverly thought it was best to bring you here to be kept an eye on.” Nicole nodded and couldn’t help but smile and look down at how protective Waverly seemed of her._ _

__“And what of Champ?” She asked with distaste._ _

__“He fled the kingdom as soon as his leg was cleaned. Good on you for that one, healer said he will walk the rest of his life with a limp. It is what that boy-man deserves.” Nicole decided that she liked Wynonna. Dolls was a bit of an unknown since he hadn’t talked both times she met him. “Waverly told me about your plan with the imports and exports; I don’t like asking but we could really use the help, so I am open to suggestions.” Nicole nodded as she walked with them down more hallways._ _

__“As soon as I know anything, I will report to you. My sword is yours now,” Wynonna gave her one nod in recognition before coming to a stop in front of a door._ _

__“I must tell you, we went the long way around the castle so I had time to get to talk fully but I think you will be a great addition around here. As long as you do not go and do something stupid around here, but if you do something stupid, call on me so I can watch.” Nicole chuckled as Wynonna saluted her then walked away from her._ _

__“Your majesty-“ she looked around in question_ _

__“It is Princess Waverly’s room,” The queen said over her shoulder right before they turned the corner and went out of sight. Oh._ _

__She straightened up her tunic and ran her fingers through her unkempt hair, before taking a deep breath and knocking on the heavy oak door. She waited only a moment before Waverly opened the door in a beautiful blue and white dress. She had her hair down in loose waves, and Nicole thought she was magnificent._ _

__“Nic, you are up and dressed already?” Waverly pulled her into the room._ _

__“Yes your highness, I wished to see you. I tried to find my way to you but Wynonna had found me wandering and we talked for a moment before she brought me here.” Nicole explained as she let Waverly guide her to sit atop her bed._ _

__It was then that she was able to look around at the princess’ room. The first thing she noticed was the array of books stacked on almost every surface. She knew the younger woman was smarter, but Nicole could not imagine reading so much in her life. She knew very basic reading, anything too big and she got frustrated and wanted to hit something. She was not ashamed about it, it was the way life was. If you did not have enough money to better educate yourself then you were done with school at basic reading and maths._ _

__“This castle, you will get lost in it if you are not careful.” Nicole laughed as she watched the brunette girl tidy up her already tidy room. There were a couple candles burning and the lighting made the room look nice. She could see the shadows on the girls face as she whipped around the room, making sure that everything looked good._ _

__“Waverly, come sit with me?” She turned around quickly and looked hesitant for a moment before nodding and walking around the bed. She sat at the head of the bed, while Nicole was perched down at the foot. A silence filled the room._ _

__She did not know what to say or do. She has never been in this type of situation before. Any other time, she knew exactly what to do and how to execute. She looked over and gave the girl a tight lipped smile before looking away._ _

__“So-“ Nicole started,_ _

__“How-“ Waverly started at the same time. They both looked at each other and laughed._ _

__“You can go ahead.” Nicole spoke first._ _

__“I was just going to ask about your back.” It was then that Nicole seemed to remember it._ _

__“It is alright, but I was just wondering, how did you get the tunic off of me, who saw?” Nicole was nervous. She was nervous that any moment the knights would come in and bust down the door, taking and killing her for impersonating a man._ _

__“Oh do not worry, Margaret Nedley was the one to take off your shirt and bandage you up. I made sure no one else got in there with her. It also helped that Nedley is the head of the guard.” Waverly chuckled awkwardly as she spoke._ _

__“Well thank you for keeping my secret, I know it cannot be easy and I know you are lying for me.”_ _

__“I am the princess, no one questions what I do or say, so I think you found the best person to keep you secret.” She looked at Nicole and gave a big smile. And Nicole swears that seeing Waverly smile is prettier than the sunrise on any given day. When she laughs, it must be what an angel sounds like, Nicole thinks._ _

__“And I was just going to ask you how long it has been?”_ _

__“The duel was only yesterday morning so you slept for a full day.” Waverly answered with a smile._ _

__“And how do you feel about Champ leaving..?” Nicole trailer off._ _

__“I was happy he left. The moment he limped up to me after the fight, I threw his ring at him. I deserve better, you know? I deserve someone who cherishes me, not just uses me for my status. All he wanted was to be a prince. And I know it was what was best for the kingdom but we can do things on our own. We do not need anyone!” She exclaimed in a sudden outburst and Nicole put her hand on the girl's knee._ _

__“Waves it is going to be okay,” Nicole tried soothing her._ _

__“I just yelled, you should not be nice to me.” Waverly spoke as she finally seemed to calm down._ _

__“I just think you were courted by a piss poor man and I-“_ _

__“We are not together.” She said as she got up off the bed and started pacing._ _

__“I never said we were darling,” Nicole really felt for the girl. She could tell that she was stressed right now, but Nicole would be lying if that didn’t hurt her._ _

__“Alright,” Waverly mumbled out._ _

__“Alright Princess, whatever you would like,” was all that Nicole said before standing up and walking past the girl to the door._ _

__“Nic, wait,” she was spun around by Waverly grabbing her arm. She turned just in time for Waverly to reach onto her tip toes and kiss the other girl. Nicole was taken back for a moment before falling in more. She wrapped her arms around the princess’ waist and held her against her as they did what they both had wanted to do for so long. Nicole pulled back when air became a problem, only for Waverly to chase her lips. In the scheme of things, there were worse ways to go, she thought as she leaned in and kissed the younger woman again._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally kissed! I hope it was a good chapter, life has been hectic the last couple of days so I got this out as fast as I could. But anyways, comment and let me know how what you thought about the chapter, or the kiss, or anything really!❤️


	8. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been a minute! Life and work was crazy and had no time to write! Hut here I am finally with the newest chapter! Again! If you see an error, just ignore it haha I’m sorry👉🏼👈🏼🥺

It had been a months time since the duel. Nicole was now proudly part of the guard and she liked it. She actually liked being able to help people and be out in the streets interacting with the citizens. She got to even spend her mornings with young Robin still, since she was patrolling. Since the duel, things were actually coming along nicely; she is getting along very well with Waverly, she is helping people, and she and Shae are back on good terms.

  
3 weeks ago

_Nicholas! I am so terribly sorry about everything!” The girl had scared the redhead she barged into the soldiers quarters. Nicole tossed the book that she had been trying to learn to read, it was one of the Princess’ favorites._

_“Shae! ‘Tis quite alright,” she stood up off of her cot and met the woman._

_“I feel utterly horrible! I wish I hadn’t made you go away that day, then maybe I could have talk you out of the stupid duel.-” She pushed at Nicole’s chest, but the girl didn’t budge._

_“Shae-“ “But it did make you go, so I did not stop you and you could have died. What if the last time we had spoken was when we had a fight?_

_“I would not call that a fight-“ Nicole tried lightening the mood but Shae just shot her down with a glare._

_“Still! You could have died and my stubbornness would have stopped me from even being able to say goodbye.” Shae was shaking as she paced in front of the tall girl._

_“I do not wish you to feel bad,” Nicole pulled the woman into a hug and held her for a moment. She had missed her. “And as for the duel, it was for honor! He was treating me as if I was lower than him!” She explained as she looked at her. The darker skinned girl just rolled her eyes and went in for another hug. “Bygones?” Nicole looked down at the girl for confirmation_

_“Bygones.” Shae nodded her head._

Nicole sat on the edge of the forest, a small camp setup with herself and her horse. She had brought Ranger, she could tell that he was getting restless not being taken out for a while. She sat on a stump and drank her ale while waiting. She was perched up just before a bridge crossing a small river. When asked about the attacks, all of the men said they were attacked just over the small oak crossing, about a day’s journey from their kingdom.

She had killed a squirrel and eaten that along with the bread she had brought, it was now a waiting game as the convoy should be coming up any hour now. She thought she would leave early and meet them; having time to eat and rest, just in case anything would happen. She sharpened her sword and dagger, hoping there would be no problems with this one, but scared she was wrong.

She pulled out the book she had been trying to learn to read, Romeo and Juliet. The story followed a heartbroken boy who meets a girl in five seconds and falls in love, she could relate to that. Nicole did like the story so far, but it was hard. Waverly had mentioned how she loved the story and how no one would talk with her about it; so here she was trying to learn to read. She was trying really hard to understand what she was seeing, but it ‘twas hard.

She did not have to worry about that anymore, as she heard people coming upon the road. She stood up and hid behind a tree as she saw the convoy. She watched silently as the men passed across the bridge with no problem. She packed her stuff quickly before leading Ranger out of the woods and onto the road. She would follow, but too close.

They rode for a little while before she heard some yell halt and she pulled Ranger to the side and tied him to a tree, she did not want him to get hurt. She saw light up ahead and made her way through the tree line. Sure enough, there were men making the few soldiers and merchants get off the carts and kneel alongside the road. One of the merchants tried running away and only made it a couple yards before he was shot with an arrow in the back. He yelled in pain and Nicole clenched her jaw.

She moved closer, making herself eye level with the soldiers with their heads down in shame as they kneeled. “Past!” She whispered to catch their attention. “I am going to help you, I am sent from the Queen, but I must know you can fight!” She watched around her as the bandits searched through the multiple carts.

“We are outnumbered, there are only three of us soldiers, and one of you. There are seven of them.” The man answered back. He seemed young, one of the youngest guards he’d ever seen. 

“I will fight alongside, they shot my friend,” one of the merchants nodded at them as he pulled a small dagger from his pouch. The other looked hesitant for a moment before nodding as well. It was showtime.

She slid her dagger into the defenseless merchant's hand, then creeped around the side of the back wagon. There were a couple men joking around as they rummaged through the stuff. “That dumbass Queen will be the fall of this kingdom, we need a man running things. We figured he would make his move once the king and princess were dead. Not wait for the kingdom to fall to the ground.” She wasn’t able to look at them fully, she could only see their feet.

“He knows what he is doing! I lay my life down for him every time we do this,” the other spoke.

“I just wish he was faster,”

“Taking over is no easy feat, you must have patience,” the person that was leading the raids was trying to take over the kingdom as a whole. Weakening it, would be a good start for a coup, if it was someone on the inside like she thought. She had heard enough. She looked one last time at the men on the side, who nodded at her.

She slowly pulled her sword out and lunged briskly at the nearest man, she wrapped her arm around him and put her sword to his throat. “Put your weapons down and no one will get hurt. If you do not, I will kill him.” She spoke lowly to the other man. The other bandits heard her and turned toward her.

“Do you think we actually care about that man?” The man he had just been speaking too asked.

“I thought you would maybe care about your brother in arms-“ before she could even continue speaking, an arrow was shot into his chest, he gasped and cried out for a moment before going limp.

“We certainly do not, now your turn.” The man with a burly build spoke as all the bandits stalked towards her. Now would be the time for the others to jump out, but nothing. “So brave yet so naive!” He laughed boisterously.

A man to her right attacked first, but she was ready as her sword met with his in a flash. She fought with only him for a moment before she saw the same person that delivered the killing blow to their comrade pointing his weapon at her. She sidestepped and slammed the butt of her sword into the man's head and used him as a body shield as the other let go of his arrow. She felt blood hit the side of her face as the arrow connected with the man's neck. She didn’t think twice before dropping his body and moving on.

The next one charged her and swung quickly, almost too fast for her to keep up. She met every strike of his, until he flipped his blade when she thought he was going to attack, leaving her exposed. She watched in slow motion as he slashed across her stomach. She yelled out in pain and stumbled back. She was an open shot for the archer, she watched as he pulled back and aimed, then a guard yelled and tackled him from the side. The other men started fighting with what bandits were left.

She was hurt, but she advanced towards the one who looked to be calling the shots. “Who sent you?” She exclaimed as she attacked him with all her strength, sending his blade down. He was not fast enough to pull it up before her sword was at his throat. “Put your weapon down!” She meant business and he could tell, because he surrendered.

She looked behind him, seeing the last of his men being killed or disarmed. “Tell me now!” She forced her sword forward, blade meeting skin. It would only take a little pressure to push it through. “You might as well kill me because I will not tell you,” he laughed. She locked her jaw and narrowed her eyes before cocking a smile. She then pulled her blade away and in the same instant, her foot made contact with his chest.

“Do you remember raiding a village two years ago? One a couple days trip away from here, at the bottom of a hill, on a riverside?” She asked as she stood above him. She felt the men come up behind her, not knowing what she was going to do to the man.

“Ah I see, this is revenge. I remember hearing about it, all the bloody little details–“ he stopped talking as she pushed her blade into his skin, he started to cough.

“It is over, tell me why you raided the village, NOW!” She wanted answers, it had been two years of the unknown. 

“I was not with them at the time but I wish I was! I was told you could hear the screams for miles!” He yelled and Nicole shook with anger as she moved the sword from his throat and into the man's hand. He screamed out in agony and Nicole looked at the man she had given the knife to, he handed it to her without a question.

She left his hand pinned to the ground and squatted near his head. “I will kill you either way tonight. But I can make it long and painful or short and sweet. Just answer one question.”

“Fucking bastard! I-“ she reached over and twisted her sword.

“Who are the men I am looking for?”

“Okay! Okay! Y-you are looking for a couple of men: Robert Svane and Bulshar Clootie!” Nicole knew there were more. She stepped on his hand and pulled out the sword, before plunging it into his thigh.

“I know there are more! You are lying! I have more places for this-“

“Malcolm Ramaker, and Thomas Ryder! They all call themselves The Revenants! That is all I know! I promise!” She looked at the mess of a man in front of her before she pushed the dagger into the side of his neck. She pulled the dagger out and looked at the men behind her. “You should be fine on your journey. We must part ways.” The men were still in shock as she walked away to her horse. She has things to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! But hey we found out some VERY important stuff! Hope you guys liked it! If you could leave a comment, it would be greatly appreciated!❤️


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little more of a filler but it lets us know what is going on in the character relationships!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry got the delay! Life got hectic but here I am(finally)!

She barely had time to get back into the guards quarters before a knight was knocking on her room door. She was ready to go soak in a tub and get all of the blood and grime off of her. “Sir, Princess Waverly wants your acquaintance,” he said as soon as he stepped foot in the door.

“I am awfully tired,” she turned and looked at the knight, he was the same one that had come and got her at the duel. “What is your name? I remember you, but never got to the greetings, my apologies.” She held out her hand to the smaller guy.

“Oh! I am Sir Jeremy, one of the Princess’ guards.” He took her hand and Nicole could not help the smile that came upon her lips. He was of smaller stature, but looked hardy; with curly hair atop his head and a friendly smile on his lips. He seemed kind.

“Will you tell the Princess that I will accompany her as soon as I am able to bathe? The night was not kind.” He nodded and saluted her with a smile before walking away. 

It was only a little while later, with her now freshly bathed and fed, that she made her way to the castle. She was clad in a white loose tunic with a medical bandage around her breasts(she had found out this way works better), brown wool pants, boots, and a shawl to give her warmth. It was now getting closer to winter and the temperatures we’re dropping. 

She walked from the back quarters, watching as the early morning sun flooded through the branches of the trees. She sighed contentedly as the cold nipped at her nose. Winters were sometimes harsh but she loved them nonetheless. Snow fell often here, and the thought of kids having snowball fights and building snowmen made her smile. 

As she came upon the castle doors, she nodded at the two knights who she’d come to know as Fish and Levi. “Hello boys,” she came to a stop in front of them, her hand balancing itself on her scabbard. 

“Hello Nicholas. How are you doing this morning?” Fish asked as he smiled at her.

“Oh I am doing alright, tired as always but days do not stop.” They both nodded and bid their “good day’s” before opening the castle doors for her. 

The great hall was beautiful, Nicole has always thought that. You could not tell the kingdom was struggling with money due to the expensive rug which led its way all the way from the front door to the throne on the other side of the room. There were multiple paintings of the fallen past rulers scattered along the walls. The newest painting being of what she guessed was Ward Earp and his eldest daughter Willa. Along with the paintings, there were animals pelts. 

She walked to the right of the room which led to the bed chambers. There were only a couple rooms in this part of the castle, this was meant for the royal family. She almost made it to Waverly’s room when Wynonna opened her door just as she passed it. 

“Good morning Nicholas, come in please.” Was all that she said before she left the door open and stepped back into it. Nicole looked down the hall for a moment before going inside the Queens room with a sigh.

“Good day your highness,” she bowed as she closed the door behind her. She was nervous. She and the older sister haven’t talked much, due to her training and Wynonna doing...Queen things. The first time they had talked was only the morning before when she had asked her to track the convoy.

“Alright Nicholas, how did the convoy go?” Straight to business.

“Well your majesty-“

“You can call me Wynonna.”

“But your majesty-“ 

“You call me Wynonna or I call you Nicole.” She took slight a step back as she realized what the woman had said. She knew! She knew? How did she know?

“I-I do not know w-what you mean-“

“Alright Nicky listen,” Wynonna walked backwards, looking at the taller girl. Her legs hit the bed and she almost fell, but quickly caught herself. She kept her eye contact with Nicole the entire time. “I know you are a woman. Waverly had MAYBE let it slip during the duel, she had called out your name for some reason or another. I think it had something to do with you being stabbed, but who knows?” Nicole felt like she was going to vomit due to how scared she was, but she also felt her stomach flutter as she realized Waverly was worried for her.

“Wynonna. I know you are Queen but even the Queen cannot stop an angry mob so please, I beg of you, do not tell my secret.” Nicole would get on her knees and kiss Wynonna’s shoes if she had too.

“I have known for a months time. If I thought this was something the kingdom needed to know, an assembly would have been issued, but I do know how hard it is for women. Luckily I was born into royalty or I would probably be in the same boat as you.” 

“Thank you, thank you” she grabbed the woman’s hand and shook it.

“Alright alright, enough!” Wynonna pulled her hand away and gave her a look before squaring her shoulders and focusing again. “As I was saying, how was the journey?”

“The journey was fine…” 

Nicole slipped out of the older sister’s room just in time to bump right into the queens guard. Dolls looked at her for a moment, his stoic expression present as ever. “Hello,” was all that she could manage out in such small quarters with the bigger man. 

“Hello,” he said back as he stepped away and gave her space to step around him.

“You know I think this is the first fine we have been in direct conversations. I think it went well,” she chuckled to herself but quickly stopped when she realized his expression had not changed. “Ahem,” she coughed to clear her throat, “anyways, I will be on my way.”

“Nicholas,” The dark skinned man called for her a moment later as she had started walking away. She turned around with a questioning look, “thank you for going with the convoy last night. I hope everything went well?”

“As good as they can be.” She nodded with a tight lipped smile then walked away. 

She walked up to Waverly’s room, running her sweaty hands on her pants. No matter how many times she saw the younger woman, she always got sweaty and a fluttering feeling in her stomach. She was busy in her mind that she hadn’t even noticed that Waverly opened the door until an almost embarrassing amount of time later.

“Hello Waverly,” she bowed. Waverly gave a small curtsey before allowing the woman to come inside.

“How are you doing? I heard from Wynonna where you were going and asked to see you as soon as someone saw you entering the kingdom.” Waverly was quick to help her out of her shawl and let the tired looking woman sit on her bed.

“The night had been unkind to me,” she started out with a sigh. She was having an internal battle. Of course she didn’t want to kill people but that man deserved it! He said he had wished he was there when her mother was killed and something just snapped inside of her. In that moment, no matter who this man was or who is family was, she was going to kill him. 

“What happened out there?” Waverly asked curiously as Nicole looked up from her hands. They were still dirty.

“My mom was killed.” Waverly’s eyes got big in surprise, “not out there, but about two years ago.” Nicole continued as she picked at the dirt under her nails.

“Oh Nic-“

“One of the men that I saw the night my village was burned, is a guard here. And I think he might have something to do with the attacks, but I’m not sure.” Nicole stood up and started pacing, her mind racing.

“Here? He is a guard in this kingdom? Who?”

“Malcolm is the man I seek out, but I like to think I am a good person who does the right things but I have killed. I killed last night! I killed multiple men last night while protecting the caravan, the blood on my hands is not even dry!”

“Nicole-“ Waverly tried to get the girls attention but to no avail.

“-Yet I am already thinking about the others that I will HAVE to kill to avenge my mother. Am I a bad person? Do I do the right things? I do not even know anymore!” Waverly did not try to stop the girl anymore, she just stepped in front of her and kissed her. Nicole could tell that she tried to put as much passion in the kiss the make up for all the words she could not say. 

It was a couple minutes later when the girls separated and the redhead was able to catch her breath. She looked at the princess in front of her, worry being the only thing she could see in her eyes. “Thank you,” she mumbled as she nuzzled her nose to the smaller woman’s.

“I think you are a good person. And I think people in this kingdom think you are a good man,” she laughed, “without you Robin would probably be dead, and I would still be set to Marry James!” She cringed at the thought of Waverly still being betrothed to that boy man.

“And most importantly, you helped us with a bandit problem we have been having for a while now!” 

“Okay! Okay! I get it,” Nicole laughed out as she leaned down and kissed the smaller woman. “I am awfully tired, I hate to cut this short but I need to get some sleep.” Waverly poured as the taller woman spoke.

“You could always sleep here..” she trailed off as she played with the bottom of Nicole’s tunic.

“And what would people think of a new guard walking out of the newly available princess’ room? Not kind things for either of us, I can tell you that.”

“But Nic,” she pouted and gave Nicole a face that she did not think anyone could resist. 

“I must bid you adue now my princesses,” she stepped away and grabbed the younger woman’s hand, kissing her knuckles.

“I will see you later in the day then?”

“I would love nothing more,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter! A comment would be appreciated if you could! Just tell me how you are liking the story so far or what you thought of the chapter independently.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a second and I have been trying to get this chapter out for a couple of days but writers block and work had me STRESSING, so not a good mix. But here I am with a new chapter!(if you see an error I’m sorry)

She woke with a start as she heard someone come into the soldiers quarters. She wiped at her eyes as she saw a soldier come in and sit down on the cot next to hers. He was one of the ones that followed around Malcolm like he was a puppy dog, so she could care less. Rolling over without acknowledging the man, she looked outside through the small window-like hole in the wall. It was now night time, she cursed to herself and got up quickly. She had to follow another convoy tonight.

It had been a couple nights since the last one and they were ready for imports as well as money for the exports. The same group of people were to be going, so she knew no reason to hide. The day had been hard due to more training, so she planned to come and take a small nap before the journey, it did not go as planned. She grabbed her scabbard and new bow before running out of the building. Sure enough, she watched as the carts started heading for the gates. 

“Hey,” she called as she jogged to catch up. The same younger looking knight turned and looked relieved as she came to a stop beside him.

“I was hoping you were to come,” he held out his hand, she grasped his forearm, giving a nod.

“My name is Robin, but I have heard all about you Sir Nicholas,” he laughed and showed his way to the cart. She laughed along, her reputation precedes her. They all passed through the gates, she let her guard up as she watched the forest around them. 

“Well Robin, I wish I could say the same for you, but I do know that you fight honorably and you saved my life. That is all I need to know.” He ducked his head and gave her a smile. She couldn’t help but notice the small tint that framed his cheeks. Interesting.

“You saved us from being beaten and robbed, I think we are even.”

“I would have died for sure, so I would not count that.” She shrugged it off as she looked at the mass of black that surrounded them. It was a dark night out, but she knew they could not travel during the day due to the element of surprise they were trying to keep.

She laid her weapons in the cart behind her, still able to reach them if something were to happen. She couldn’t help but relax a little. The wind was cool on her skin, making the weather just right.

~~~~~~

They got to the kingdom with no problem, not a hitch in the road, which made her content but on guard. She strolled through the town, it had been a long ride, but once they sold and loaded again, she could sleep. She and Robin walked side by side looking at the small market and kingdom. He had been there a handful of times, and none for herself. He showed her around to the bed inn that he had been to. 

“So yes only a week into my training, the king and princess was murdered, may they find their peace,” He looked down in respect for a moment before looking back at Nicole with his boyish smile. “But then I was thrown in with the big guys, but everyone just saw me as some sort of kid who did not know what he was doing.” He rolled his eyes.

“I cannot even imagine the hardships you all went through in that dark time.” Nicole said her respects while drinking an ale. 

“A couple of us were rushed into it, myself along with another slightly darker skinned man, I cannot remember his name for the life of me. He has dark curly hair, a pretty smile, and big brown eyes that almost twinkle when-“ Robin looked around as he spoke, making sure no one was paying attention to them.

“You must be speaking of Jeremy!” Nicole said sort of loudly, quickly realizing her tone and lowering it.

“Yes! That was his name, Jeremy! I cannot believe I had forgotten it, I remember thinking he was-“ he stopped himself mid sentence and looked around before shaking his head.

“You thought he was what? Handsome?” She said in a hushed voice, waiting for a moment, until he finally nodded his head slightly. “You cannot tell anyone of this Robin or I will have to kill you,” she decided she would tell him. He had disclosed something dangerous to her, only fair to do the same in return.

“It is my honor,” he saluted her with a big smile.

“I fancy Princess Waverly,” she mumbled out.

“Is that all? So does over half the kingdom, nothing new!” He shook it off with a laugh. She then remembered she was presenting as a man. She grabbed his arm, chugged her ale then led him out. She went to the side alleyway and pulled him to a stop.

“Now Nicholas-“

“My name is Nicole,” she all but whispered. He looked at her for a moment before laughing boisterously..

“That’s absolutely hilarious, ‘tis the best thing I have heard all day.” He wiped under his eye, acting as if he had cried.

“Robin I am being serious-“ she tried but could not say more due to him laughing loudly next to her. She huffed for a moment before reaching into her shirt and pulling the strings loose, showing off her medical bandage. “I am not hurt!” She exclaimed in a whisper yell. “I am Nicole Haught and I am in love with the princess! AndI think she adores me as well!” She couldn’t help but catch her breath as she watched him look at her for a moment.

“Oh my heavens!”

“Now you know my biggest secret and if I am being honest, I do not know why I told you. You have a kind spirit about you, and I can tell I can trust you.” Robin blushed before looking up at her with his hand out

“My sword still fights alongside you, no matter.” She pulled the man into a quick hug. 

They both walked back towards the place where they were unloading the carts still. She led them out of the kingdom, giving the man a look when he started questioning. They walked to the outer trail and stopped as they got to the road.

“If you would like to kill me-“

“Oh shut it.” They both laughed, but in a moment Nicole’s face turned stoic.

“Do you know Malcolm?”

“Sadly I do, him and I always have late night patrols together.”

“Does he run with any man you know?”

“He runs with people who will follow him like a lap dog and cherish him as if he was not the trash he is. Why?”

“Long story short, he raided my village and killed my mother two years ago. I want to find the people who he is with.”

“First I am terribly sorry for your loss, losing a mother is hard. Second, anything you need, I can help. My sword is yours.”

“I cannot ask you that-“ 

“I am insisting!” He shooed her off. He then jumped as if a fire had been lit under him. “There is a place out past town, it’s an abandoned house that some soldiers hang out at. I can show you where it is.”

“That would be very much appreciated! That is a lead I never thought I would get.” She stood up excitedly, making her way back towards the kingdom doors.

“We should go help them unload. The faster we do that, the fast we can get back to the kingdom! We could scope out the area by tomorrow night!”

~~~~

It was the next night when she met up with Robin a little ways away from the spot he had mentioned. The house did look as if no one had been inside in years. The stones were falling, half the roof was caved in, and there was no front door. She had been keeping an eye on the property as soon as she got back, she had seen no one even look at the ruins.

“Are you sure this is it?” She asked the man, who gave her a look before nodding. She was clothed in dark wool pants and a shawl over her shoulders along with boots. Her trusty blade at her hip, ready. Robin was clothed in the same type of wear; dark pants and a cloak along with his blade. 

They talked to pass the time, not necessarily hiding, but also not announcing their presence. They were just about to give up and head back to their beds when they saw a group of four or more soldiers headed their way. They ducked out of sight and watched silently as they entered. The one who led them was the man that Nicole despised, Malcolm. He did a quick glance around him, making sure no one saw as we ducked inside.

“What tis the plan? Are we to get closer? I would not want to blow this-“ The younger man started.

“We must get closer, we must know what is going on.” Nicole stated before walking out from the wall where they were hiding. She quickly and quietly made her way around the side, motioning for him to come as well. He did not hesitate before following Nicole’s orders and falling instep behind her.

The soldiers were in a small gathering, an even smaller fire going in the middle of them. Malcolm talked to each one of them separately before clearing his throat and getting their attention. “As you all know, the kingdom is weak.” A couple men nodded with smiles while he talked. “But we have a problem! A certain redhead keeps sticking his nose in everything, most that does not apply to him.” The men shook their heads and griped among themselves.

“What’s the plan?” One man asked from the other side of the room.

“We must keep weakening the kingdom! Shine some light on your not so pleasant thoughts about the queen.” Malcolm stated, but the men seemed to not be impressed at the small notion. 

“It has been months! And we have seen no progress, when are we to move in? I will not stand idly by any longer!” An older man with a greying beard exclaimed. The other men seemed to agree with his sentiments.

“Calm down! We are to move in very soon, everything is on schedule. As soon as we get word, we will put an end to the Queen’s rule. Then we can take it over as our own!” The men clapped and exclaimed excitedly among themselves. 

Nicole and Robin gave each other a grave. They nodded at each other before backing away and making their way back silently. There was going to be a coup. Nicole did not know how many people were aligned to Malcolm and his “cause”. They bid their goodnights to each other as their paths split. , He headed to the quarters around, while she headed to the palace. She knew it was late but she needed to speak to the queen at once. A war was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it. A comment would be very much appreciated but I hope you guys are good and staying healthy in the world. Stay safe!❤️


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey...sorry it has been so long. I really have no excuse besides I had no motivation. I hope you guys like the chapter though!

After bidding Robin his good night, she walked towards the castle. There was going to be a coup, she did not know when or where, but she knew it was coming. She felt as though the whole kingdom knew what she knew, there was a sinking feeling in her stomach. She checked around her, seeing no one since it was late.

She could see the palace. She picked up her pace to a brisk walk, the Queen needed to know what was going on. She almost made it to the brick stairs when she was stopped. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her. One hand covering her mouth while the other held a dagger to her throat. She was pulled to the side, out of sight. A second figure came out of the shadows and she recognized him. She barely had time to utter his name before she was knocked out cold.

~~~

She awoke sometime later, in a cold and dingy holding cell. She took a moment to look at her surroundings. It was dark so she could not see much, but she could feel at the limestone walls and see the rust that was on the hinges. She had seen the cells at the prison within the kingdom, this was not it. She got up from the ground and walked to the cells, grabbing me shaking forcefully. Though it looked old and used beyond its life, the bars still held true.

“Hey!” She yelled out. She did not know where she was but she was going to find out. “You can’t just lock me in here!” She exclaimed and kicked at the bars, which did not budge. She kept struggling against the bars and yelling as much as she could. Eventually she got tired, falling in a slump down the wall.

“Ye done yet?” She looked to the side to see Malcolm strolling in smugly. “I’ll be done when I’ve got ya head on a platter.” She spit out.

“Such hostile words from a _woman_ -”

“I’ll show you hostile!” She jumped up and reached through the bars, just short enough to miss him.

“-and a woman behind bars, above all.” He laughed menacingly while he walked in front of her cell.

“So where are we?” She knew there was no use of fighting. She was coming upon the end of her road.

“What’s the fun in telling ya, you will find out eventually.” He smiled, showing off his rotten teeth. “My companions will be here soon.” Was all he said before he walked out the way he came.

Nicole gritted her teeth and kicked at the bars again. She needed to tell the queen what was going to happen. They needed to prepare. They needed to get Waverly and Wynonna to safety! She sat back against the wall and let herself fall in and out of consciousness.

She dreamt. She dreamt of her and Waverly moving away from all this to a normal life out in the middle of nowhere with no kings, queens, or chaos to follow them. They even had a kind of family, with young Robin as their own.

She woke whenever she heard someone whispering her name. She jolted up looking around the dark area, the only light coming from the torch that Dolls held. He motioned her closer, she clenched her teeth before getting up and making her way.

“I know what you are thinking and you are wrong.” He started, “I have been gaining Malcolms trust for as long as I have been in the guard. Wynonna knew that his alliances were elsewhere.”

“So did you know that they were the ones stealing the convoys?” She wanted to believe him she really did.

“We had an idea but once you came and confirmed it, we started talking to other kingdoms,” he stopped mid sentence to hold a finger over his lips. He put out his torch as he heard voices from outside. The moments felt like hours as they waited. Finally the noises got quieter as the people walked out of earshot.

“So what is the plan? The coup is happening soon!” Dolls seemed to be shocked by the news.

“I was told that Malcolm would not be moving in until Robert and Bulshar came…” he trailed off as he put his hand to his chin and started pacing.

“They are to be coming soon! Get me out of here so I can help!” She exclaimed. “I cannot let you out, though I wish I could. He needs to trust me, so I can know when they are coming. Thank you for the information, and I am sorry.” He gave her a tight lipped smile before sneaking out of the entrance. She could do nothing but watch as her one way of freedom left her.

She stepped back from the cell door. There was nothing she could do, only accept her fate now. She sat back against the limestone wall, letting her hands fall into her lap. Once she came to terms with the severity of her situation, she couldn’t help but let a tear fall.

She would never get to see Waverly again. She would never get to see Shae again. She would never get to see little Robin(she thought she would start calling him Bird, but she guesses she will not get the chance now). There were so many people that she never got to say goodbye to; Wynonna, Chrissy, Robin, Margaret, or even Captain Nedley. But once she got to thinking about it, maybe it wouldn’t be that bad. She would get to see her mom again. Her mom that she hadn’t seen in two years and it had felt like a lifetime. She would tell her mom everything that happened since she had left their shared world. She smiled as she thought about hugging her again. Maybe she was right, it wouldn’t be so bad after all.

The time flew by as she waited in the cell. She did not try to find a way out. She did not try to escape when the guards brought her water and bread. No, she just sat and waited. She did not know how many days she had been in there, but she had slept multiple times since Dolls had left.

Finally, a soldier came in and unlocked the cell, coming in and grabbing her roughly. He tied rope around her wrists, restraining her. He did it tight to make sure she couldn’t get away easily(not like she would try). He then threw a rucksack over her head so that she could not see where they were going. He all but dragged her, she was a stumbling mess and kept tripping over herself.

“Hurry the fuck up _woman_!” He exclaimed as he pulled her forward.

“Is that all you can say? If so then I am terribly sorry for the fact that you know if I did not have these restraints, I could kick your ass-“ she felt a hard blow to her face, knocking her to the ground. She felt a couple hard blows to her abdomen, he was kicking her. After a couple more kicks she felt a small amount of something land on her neck, it was his spit. She gritted her teeth but tried standing on her own.

He grabbed her by her collar, picking her up off of the ground. 

“You know your place now?” Was all that was said before they were walking again. They came to a stop, she could hear other men around them but she had no clue how many. 

“What are we to do with her?”

“Boss wants her, take her up to Malcolm and the others.” The gruff voice said, and they were walking again. She felt herself being bushed through a cloth, a tent most likely, she thought. 

“Ah! Our prized prisoner has arrived!” She knew that voice from anywhere. Malcolm Ramaker. She heard and felt him walk around, sizing her up.

“Thomas I would like to introduce to you, the one thorn in our side, Nicole Haught.” The bag was ripped off her head and she came face to face with matching brown eyes.

“Nicole?” 

“Father?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how you feel about the chapter or the book in general so far! Comments would really help with motivation and stuff but I understand!❤️❤️


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI...I am so sorry that it took so long for me to update this story. The end of 2020 was crazy and i had serious writers block, but i am back with another chapter and I hope you guys like it!

Nicole sat at a small splinter ridden table, just staring into space. Her father was there. Her father who she was told was dead, was in fact alive and well. He was also running with the people who MURDERED her mother. What had happened to him? She was told he was an honorable man, a hero even. 

“Nicole!” She jerked her head to the side as her father walked into the makeshift tent. There he stood in all of his glory, a hint of something in his eye that she couldn’t quite place. She stood, her hands bound in front of her. He walked toward her and gave her a smile as he motioned for her to walk in front of her. She closed her eyes as she came out of the tent, the bright sun taking her vision for a few seconds. When she opened them she came face to face with Malcolm and another man. His head was shaved on the sides with a white streak through his hair as well as facial hair. His coat had a thick furry pelt around him. The man kept looking around as if he was bored with being there. 

“If it isn’t the darling daughter herself,” Malcolm said in a mocking voice. 

“Let me out of my restraint and I will show you how darling I can be,” she snarled out and was held back by her father placing his hand on her shoulder. He gave her a look before looking at the men and giving them a big smile.

“Hello men, how can I be of service today?”

“Well Thomas we would like to discuss our,” the one with the streaks of white looked at Nicole before looking back to Thomas, “plans, moving forward.” 

“I think you men can handle a meeting alone, I just happened to find my long lost daughter, who I thought had died. So I respect that you can give us a small ounce of privacy today as we catch up over the last years?” He gave the men a hard look for a moment and then smiled when none of them objected. “Excellent. We will be back by sundown.” He steered me away from them, him and I falling in step together as we walked through the camp. 

“So Nicky-”

“Do not call me that,” is all that she said as she kept looking ahead, not meeting the man's eyes.

“Okay then, Nicole. How is it that you ended up in Earp’s kingdom?”

“Really? Just getting straight to what you need? No ‘hey honey how are you doing? How’s life as an orphan?’ nothing?” Nicole scoffed as she rolled her eyes at the man's weak attempt.

“Nicky- Nicole I am sorry, I don’t know how to do this,I have never met my long lost daughter before, forgive me if I am not good at it at first.” He stopped her in her tracks and motioned for her to follow a different way as they got out of the last bit of camp. They made it a little into the forest when she heard water. Water sounded nice after days of not having it. They came upon a stream, apparently, this is where the men came to get water or even bathe at the deeper end a couple of hundred yards down or so. Her father turned to her and pulled out a knife, stepping closer. She waited for a second while he grabbed her still bound wrists and cut them off. She pulled her hands away and rubbed at her wrists while rolling them back and forth, having been still for so long. 

She did not wait for a second longer before moving towards the bank and squatting down and splashing water on her face. She cupped her hands after a couple splashes and started drinking. Her throat was dry and she did not realize how bad until the water had come available. She sat and drank for a moment longer before she got more water in her hands and poured it on her hair. Once she was done with the water she stood up and turned back around, catching her father staring at her.

She slowly made her way over to where he was parched below a tree. She sat down a couple of feet away, sitting in silence. “So, how are you? How have you been getting by?” he looked up from his hands and at her as he spoke.

“I got by by doing what needed to be done. I learned how to defend myself and I knew that this was no place for an orphaned girl with no desire to be a milkmaid or a barkeep, so I started presenting as a man, only the people closest to me knew the truth.” She spoke and watched as her father nodded while he listened.

“Did you have anyone to keep you company all this time?”

“I traveled with a woman named Shae, she and I were both from the same village when it was attacked, we had been together since that moment,” she watched as her father’s face fell at the mention of the attack on the village. “She is probably very worried about me actually, she has always been a worrier.” she felt sadness fill her bones as she realized that she was probably right, the people she cared about were probably making themselves sick as she had no idea how many days she had been gone. Shae was probably driving everyone mad with her anxiousness, and poor Waverly...Nicole had no idea how she was taking all this.

“I wish there was a way that I could help ease that worry, but we cannot take a chance.

“What are you trying to do here anyway? Why are you with these men?” Nicole bit out in response.

“I am sorry but it is information I cannot disclose, even to you,” he looked up at her before looking back down and picking at his hands. 

“These men are monsters!” Nicole exclaimed and stood up, looking down at the man. “These men were the ones that attacked my people, these men were the ones THAT MURDERED MY MOTHER!” she exclaimed, her blood boiling as her father stood to meet her. “I was told you were a good man and an even greater husband! That must have been a lie,”

“Nicole you know nothing! You are still a child, sit down and let us talk,” he motioned for her to sit but she just threw her hands in the air and laughed coldly.

“You will not get me to shut up about this, I need answers!” she could feel the anger boiling up inside her, heat rising to her face. 

“I am still your father and I demand respect dammit!” he yelled in his booming voice before coming face to face with her. 

“You are just some man to me! I have not seen you since I was young, I am an adult now and I will not be silenced.” She spoke with a hard tone to her voice, she was not fucking around.

After a long while of silence, her father let out a sigh, “Nicole, if you would just sit, I would love to explain everything, please?”

She waited a moment before sitting back down where she was before, this was a story even she did not know she was waiting on. “Okay.” 

“Your mother and I were very in love at a young age. But she was from a very wealthy family, and I was not.” he leaned back against the tree and looked up for a moment before continuing. “Even though she was set to marry another man of the same class and wealth, she wanted to run away together. So we did, we ran away together and never looked back. We had no money though, we burned through what she was able to grab at her house very quickly trying to get as far away. So we did some not so great things like stealing to get by until we got pregnant with you.” he looked up at her for a moment, giving her a smile before continuing.

“Once we found out your mother was pregnant, we changed completely. This older man was looking for a farmhand and I got to work immediately. I was his only worker and it was tough work, but I did it, knowing that I would be able to take care of you and your mom. The lady of the house even took to teaching your mother to cook and sew, things that mothers should know.” he swallowed hard and cleared his throat before continuing. “But it was only a matter of time before our past caught up with us. About two years after you were born, the man and his wife found out we were wanted in town and fired me. And after a while of not finding a job, I figured the only way to atone for what we’d done was to turn myself in, and so that's what I did.”

“So you decided to leave mom with a toddler all on her own, would be a good idea?” Nicole spoke incredulously.

“At the time, yes. I could not find work and we had moved around so much, there was no use. So I kissed you both goodbye and turned myself in, and that was the last time I had seen your mother.” 

“Well, you wanna know the last time I saw my mother? It was when I laid her to rest as an attack on our village was going on. The man over there that you seemed to be close with was the one leading the charge, one Malcolm Ramaker. “ she spoke low and steady, her father needed to know.

“I did not know that,” he stood up and started pacing, deep in thought.

“I need to kill him, I swore to myself I would finish him. He killed my mother so I will end his life.” She spoke quietly, knowing anyone could be around. 

“And you’re sure it was Malcolm?” her father turned around and looked her dead in her eyes.

“I put it on my own life that it was him that led the charge.” her father went back to pacing, silent for the while to come; Nicole knew where she got it from now.

“Okay,” her father spoke for the first time in a while.

“Okay?” she asked as she stepped closer.

“We kill Malcolm for the murder of your mother.” she felt the tears well up in her eyes and before she knew what was going on, she was pulling him into a hug and sighing as he held her tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry for the VERY overdue chapter, I hope I still have some readers after the long hiatus. and if you did enjoy the chapter, please leave a comment; I haven't written in so long, every time I read over this, I think it's bad. either way, I love you guys, and Happy New Year! May 2021 be better than 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story, it means a lot truly. If you could leave a comment and a kudos that would mean the world to me! Thank you so much anyway!


End file.
